The Rise of Villains
by KazehaBo
Summary: The joint class UA kids were waiting for happens in the middle of the villains plotting. New villains rise, heroes are questioned. What is the meaning of peace? Why do heroes are heroes? Does every serve for justice? UA stundets must be strong to face what's coming at them.
1. Chapter 1: Enter, joint class

It is a damp morning of spring, the kids of 1-A were speaking to each other in class. In it, a brunette girl with red cheeks was resting her head with both her hands while speaking to a Green haired boy

"Fwaah" Uraraka yawned "it's been a long week I want to do something other than normal boring classes"

"You're right…" Midoriya grabbed his chin with his left hand "This last week focus has been purely the normal curriculum. Even though we're getting hero education, this is a school which makes it expected to have traditional classes like those we had but it's s-" _*****_ **mumble mumble***

 _Oh…there he goes…_ Uraraka thought as she saw Midoriya with her eyes wide open.

* **Bam!*** Suddenly the door shut open and Midoriya stopped mumbling as a slim man dressed in black with some kind of rope as a scarf entered.

"Hey kids, well…" Aizawa scratched the back of his head "I don't want to rant a lot so I'm gonna make it short…"

 _Please not a test…please please_ Kaminari thought crossing his fingers

"Your schedule will be changing from now on…"

Kaminari began scratching his head as sweat came out of his head _Fuck Fuck Fuck_ he thought

"You guys will have a joint class with the guys of 1-B, you ma-" Kaminari jumped out of his seat with both hands in the air, tears coming from his eyes.

"You may change into your gym clothes now" Aizawa gave a deathly glance towards the boy.

A young sturdy looking kid raised his hand "Sensei, what is the objective of this joint class?"

"Oh right Iida, we will mix you guys in teams in order for you to polish your teamwork skills" he yawned and then looked towards Kaminari and Jirou "Oh before I forget. Kaminari, Jirou you guys will bring only your hero gear; make sure to pick them up. Now scram"

The kids went towards the lockers room where all of them began changing into gym clothes as ordered by Aizawa.

"Boy I can't believe we're going to make a team with 1-B" Kaminari said

"It's a cool way to know more about each other" Kirishima said as he then put his arm on Bakugo's shoulder "don't you think so buddy?"

"Hmpf!" Bakugo snorted "They will just get in the way"

Kaminari then sighed "Oi Bakugo don't be like that" he then grabbed his shooter smirking _I wonder if that cute vine girl will be on my team._

Just when Kaminari finished attaching his shooter to his wrist and charging it with pointers, he saw Mineta standing up half naked with his eyes looking nowhere, his mouth mumbling _Hot babes…class 1-B hot babes._

Meanwhile in another men's locker room

"Finally guys the time has come!" A blond boy stood up in a bench and raised his fist "Today's the day we stand against our hated Class 1-A! Today we will be marked as the strongest!"

A short awkward moment was felt in the room.

"Hey Monoma we're leaving without you" Tetsutetsu said exiting the room alongside his other male classmates "you coming?"

Monoma then rushed towards the exit and got in some sort of line alongside his other classmates, whose then joined the female ones and all 1-B exited the building. They found there all class 1-A unordered with Iida trying his best to make them do even a small line.

"Yo! Kirishima!" Tetsutetsu broke the line and walked waving his hand towards the red haired boy.

"Oh Tetsutetsu!" Both of them shook hands firmly "we'll have a class together, let's have a fair competition!"

"You beadght-"Just as Tetsutetsu raised his fist a big hand chopped him in the shoulder near his neck

"I told you not to break the line" A strawberry blond haired girl made her hand normal again frowning her eyebrows. A blond guy walked to from behind her making sure every 1-A student could hear him.

"But even so how can we have a fair duel against a class that got his ass whooped by a single guy?" Monoma said "They don't even have like us a full class with temporary he-bleargh!" He was knocked out by Kendou who got angrier.

"Give me a break guys" she sighed then bowed her head "Sorry guys his heart is-"

"Nah don't worry about it" Kirishima said "Mirio senpai is just a beast, right Midoriya?"

"H-he is, I barely touched his hair this week on our training at the office. He just keeps getting stonger every time we do a mock battle"

A bus then arrived with both Aizawa and Sekijiro, both of them known as Eraserhead and Bloodking respectively.

"Okay guys we're all sharing this bus together in order to go to USJ, but first…"Aizawa drew an opened red gift box with a lot of tiny papers inside. "we're drawing lots in order to form 8 groups of 5"

All 40 kids drew lots and the groups were as follows

Team A:

· Hiryuu Rin

· Kaibara Sen

· Komori Kinoko

· Yanagi Reiko

· Nirengeki Shoda

Team B:

· Bakugo Katsuki

· Shiozaki Ibara

· Ojiro Mashirao

· Jirou Kyouka

· Asui Tsuyu

Team C:

· Midoriya Izuku

· Kaminari Denki

· Ashido Mina

· Uraraka Ochaco

· Kendou Itsuka

Team D:

· Monoma Neito

· Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

· Todoroki Shoto

· Tsuburaba Kosei

· Mesou Shoji

Team E:

· Mineta Minoru

· Hagakure Tooru

· Tokage Setsuna

· Fukidashi Manga

· Shishida Jurota

Team F:

· Kirishima Eijiro

· Sero Hanta

· Iida Tenya

· Tokoyami Fumikage

· Yaoyorozu Momo

Team G:

· Honenuki Juuzo

· Awase Yosetsu

· Satou Rikido

· Bondo Kojiro

· Aoyama Yuuga

Team H:

· Yui Kodai

· Koda Koji

· Kamakiri Togaru

· Kuroiro Shihai

· Tsunotori Pony

"Oh Midoriya!" Kaminari waved towards Deku "C too huh?"

Midoriya nodded humming "we're also with Uraraka, Ashido and…"

"Kendou…Itsuka Kendou" The strawberry blond girl with a ponytail to the side came smiling "I believe we've not met before properly, you're Midoriya Izuku right?"

"Y-yes!" Midoriya nodded quickly _Ah! I've met another girl!_ He thought

"Heeeyy" Mina came alongside Ochaco both of them smiling.

"Now we're complete" Kendou smiled waving back.

In another group

Bakugo was looking at his 4 teammates trying to remember what or who were they.

"Frog girl, Tail guy, rock girl aaaaand…who the hell are you?"

A vine headed girl closed her eyes and smiled as if heavens had given her serenity. "My name is Shiozaki Ibara, dear Bakugo…I hope we get along nicely"

"Huh?" Bakugo raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth "Are you on crack or something bitch?"

"I'm neither that kind of person nor do I consume things that will damage my career as a hero" Shiozaki was calmed despite Bakugo's personality

Jirou poked Tsuyu "Tsu! Tsu!", she covered her mouth with her right hand trying to contain her laughter "we're gonna have a lot of fun in this group!"

"Bitch I don't get you, don't try to piss me off" Bakugo then turned towards another group "Hey Kirishima, you can have this girl"

"You can't give nor trade team members, Bakugo" Shiozaki got closer to Bakugo.

"The fuck you're so close?" Bakugo snorted

"I'm trying to see what hurts your soul" Shiozaki looked at the boy right in the eye

"No can do buddy, anyways" Kirishima smiled and gave a thumbs up "it seems you're already becoming friendlier, way to go!"

Bakugo then knew this was going to be a large trip as every student entered with their whole group in the now crammed bus heading then towards USJ.

.-.

In another part of the city were a small deserted building with the window sealed with wood planks. Inside were discussing a boy with purple patches across his face, a guy with a hand in his face and an elegantly dressed masked guy.

"Did you have the info, Dabi?"

"I did Compress san" Dabi threw a file to the table "but I don't see this becoming a problem for us"

"I wouldn't be so sure there" Shigaraki who was sitting on a chair legs crossed said

"What do you mean?" Dabi put his hands back into his pockets

"You see…" Shigaraki opened the file "since the start of this alliance on the attack at UA and following to the events after that, this kid has always messed up our plans" He picked a photo inside the file and showed it to his teammates.

"Midoriya Izuku huh?" Mr Compress, who was against the wall said.

"So…what you gonna do Shigaraki?" Dabi looked towards Shigaraki.

Tomura put his hands together and took a small breath "We will make him want to die…"

Laughter could be heard from the room they were talking, all 3 of the members from the Villain Alliance began then discussing the plan they were going to set into action.


	2. Chapter 2: First battle!

The story so far:

Joint class announced for 1-A and 1-B; in another part of the city, the villain alliance was plotting something

Teams were formed for the joint class.

Team A:

· Hiryuu Rin

· Kaibara Sen

· Komori Kinoko

· Yanagi Reiko

· Nirengeki Shoda

Team B:

· Bakugo Katsuki

· Shiozaki Ibara

· Ojiro Mashirao

· Jirou Kyouka

· Asui Tsuyu

Team C:

· Midoriya Izuku

· Kaminari Denki

· Ashido Mina

· Uraraka Ochaco

· Kendou Itsuka

Team D:

· Monoma Neito

· Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

· Todoroki Shoto

· Tsuburaba Kosei

· Mesou Shoji

Team E:

· Mineta Minoru

· Hagakure Tooru

· Tokage Setsuna

· Fukidashi Manga

· Shishida Jurota

Team F:

· Kirishima Eijiro

· Sero Hanta

· Iida Tenya

· Tokoyami Fumikage

· Yaoyorozu Momo

Team G:

· Honenuki Juuzo

· Awase Yosetsu

· Satou Rikido

· Bondo Kojiro

· Aoyama Yuuga

Team H:

· Yui Kodai

· Koda Koji

· Kamakiri Togaru

· Kuroiro Shihai

· Tsunotori Pony

* * *

Just when they got to USJ, Kaminari was slightly depressed looking at the other team members comparing them against others

"Damn talk about luck. Kirishima and Todoroki have quite the team. I don't want to face them."

"They sure have great names Kaminari, specially Kirishima's" Midoriya put his hand on Kaminari's shoulder trying to cheer him up "but we also have quite a powerhouse here"

"Huh?" Kaminari opened his eyes "What do you mean Midoriya, if we face Todoroki or Bakugo, hell even Kirishima, only you could go against him and with that most of our strength will be gone if you fall."

Midoriya tilted his head while looking at the blond electric guy trying to understand his point. "I'm not strong Kaminari, in this team you're our best card"

Kaminari then froze for a bit, never did he think he was going to be a team's ace. Maybe in video games or when making plans to hang out as he was a funny guy to be with, but in terms of power, in terms of responsibility this was a first.

"Y-You think so?" Kaminari smiled.

Midoriya gave him a light shove "But of course man! You are strong, I trust you."

"They get along nicely huh?" Kendou said to Uraraka and Ashido

Mina smiled at both guys talking from afar. "Well they're from different squads but they can work together well"

"Especially Deku, he is just great at making plans" Uraraka said.

"Oh?" Monoma walked towards the girls "An almost full class 1-A team Kendou? Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Kendou gave Monoma a smirk "Huh? You worried about me? That's new"

"Ha! As if, I came here to say that if we cross each other's way my team will prove to be the strongest." he then turned backwards "Sayonara"

"Alright kids listen up. I'm going to explain the format here" Aizawa raised his voice getting the attention of every student

"You'll be battling in a 5vs5 team match in either the ruins scenery, the landslide zone, the mountain zone or the center of USJ." Aizawa explained as he grabbed a lotto ball from a jute bag

"The first team to battle will be team C vs..." he picked another ball from the bag. "team G, all right and you'll be battling at the landslide zone. Go there and wait for the start signal."

"Maan we're going first?" Kaminari said

Midoriya started mumbling "So we're against Satou's and Aoyama's team. In our team we have 3 people that fight at closequarters and Ashido who is part close part mid. Kaminari on the other side with his gear is the one who'll fight at longe range, the best strategy would be to..."

"Heey Midoriya, we're going. You comin'?" Mina called as all team members were leaving Midoriya behind.

"...and also to...huh?...A-Ahh! Going!"

As both teams arrived to the training ground, each stood in opposite sides.

"What's the plan guys?" Kaminari asked

"I'm not entirely sure about a counter against them but regarding our abilities let's discuss first our quirks." midoriya said as the group made a round circle "My quirk is like a strength enhancing one but if I go past my limit I can injure myself, so my output is currently 8%"

"Mine's acid" Mina made a small quantity of acid in her palm showing it to the team "I can make it from my palms or feet. Also I can change the solubility of it"

While they were discussing their quirks team H and Team F were sent towards the ruins. Aizawa then picked the past two balls from his jute bag and sent afterwards teams E and D to the center of USJ. Lastly teams A and B headed towards the mountains.

"-and that's how I can use this shooter to direct the flow of electricity." Kaminari said as he showed the shooter to his teammates.

"Great, so regarding our first move. I think we should wait for them and deal first with Aoyama as he-"

* **Hoonk***

Midoriya was interrupted by a horn sound "That's the signal huh?"

Kendou nodded as she pointed towards a group of 3 guys coming towards them "That's right and we have Bondo and Awase along with Sato coming here".

Midoriya looked at Kaminari and Mina "We'll deal with them, you guys take care of the other ones"

Mina crossed her arms behind her neck "I'll deal with Aoyama, it'll be a walk in the park"

Kaminari frowned his eyebrows in disgust. "You're letting me take care of skeleton guy? Isn't he strong?"

Uraraka gave him a thumbs up "You can do it Kaminari".

Kaminari sighed and walked along with Mina surrounding the upcoming battle scene.

"Man why do I have to take that guy down, what if he overpowers me?" Kaminari walked as if his legs weighted more than a ton "Kendou said his quirk is softness, he can trap me easily you know?"

Mina imitated him while chuckling "Hehe, but aren't you our long range fighter? You can do it."

Kaminari sighed "But still-" the ground then began softening

"D-Dodge!"

With a side jump both could escape from the attack to their left side.

* **Thooom***

A laser was shot towards Mina who got grazed in her left shoulder whimpering in pain.

"Damn!" Kaminari shoot a pointer forward but there was no target.

"Easy there buddy, it's just a graze." Mina regained composure moving her left arm "Nothing serious, see?"

Kaminari then prepared his shooter but he couldn't see anyone, their enemies were there but their eyes couldn't identify them. _**Tsk!**_ Kaminari said as they could only evade the incoming attacks that came first front.

* **Thooom***

Just as Kaminari lowered his shooter a laser came in from their right side this time nailing a clean hit on Kaminari's right arm giving him a small burn.

"This is getting annoying." Mina said and then using his acid she skated towards where the last laser was shot "Kaminari, I'll go search for Aoyama and take him down."

Meanwhile in the mountain side

"I SAID STOP PESTERING BITCH!" Bakugo screamed to Shiozaki who was running alongside him looking for their enemies.

She raised her arm showing him her index finger "Bakugo that's not how you should be addressing a lady" she then put her arm in her chest "I want to give you my assistance, I aim to become a hero in-"

Bakugo kept running forward "You'll just get in the way" he snorted without listening her.

Jirou, who was running behind them, was grabbing her mouth trying to contain her laughter "Boy this isn't something you normally see, I wish I could record this"

"You're right Kyouka chan, Bakugo certainly is reaching his limit" Tsuyu said.

"I DON'T GIVE SHIT ABOUT YOUR BACKSTORY!" Bakugo shouted. "I'LL JUST KILL 'EM ALL!"

Shiozaki however wasn't affected by Bakugo's rant, she reached Bakugo's arm instead. "You shouldn't kill anybody, we're all here on a joint class as aspiring heroes thus-" Shiozaki couldn't finish as Bakugo stopped moving and tilted his head towards her looking at her deeply in the eyes.

Jiro grabbed Tsuyu's shirt and began shaking her while covering her laughter with her other hand. "Oh Tsuyu look, this just got intense"

"Listen me vine head," Bakugo said "are you gonna hindrance me or not?"

Shiozaki didn't avert her eyes. "I want to win as much as you do Bakugo"

Bakugo shoved the girl's arm in his arm and turned forward in order to keep advancing. "Then just don't get in my way"

Shiozaki crossed her arm slightly pouting. "This is a team battle Bakugo, I'll support you if I see you in trouble"

Bakugo sighed. "Then mind your own business, there's no way I'll require your goddamn support and stop sticking to me!" Bakugo left as Shiozaki remained together with Jiro, Tsuyu and Ojiro

"Shiozaki you're so brave" Jirou praised her trying to contain her laughter tears.

"What's his problem, his heart must be troubled." Shiozaki's cheeks returned to normal size. "Shouldn't we follow him?"

Jirou regained composure. "Yeah you're right"

Ojiro, who was quiet during that scene raised his hand. "Let's wait a bit so that he doesn't realize we're tailing him. I wouldn't want to face him now"

Going back to Kaminari's battle, the electric guy engaged finally Honenuki after climbing a small rock and searching for him. Currently Honenuki was the one chasing after Kaminari, who every time he drew his shooter the ground softened making him jump to the side.

 _This guy is strong, he's not giving me any chance to attack._ Kaminari was evading to his left, but the more he evaded the closer he got to a dead end.

 _It's now or never then!_ Kaminari got desperate and drew his shooter but before he could shoot the ground turned soft.

"Give me a break you villain looking skeleton guy!" Kaminari shouted as he barely evaded.

"V-Vil-?" Honenuki's forehead twitched. " **What did you say!?** "

 _Oh crap he's pissed, now you've done it Kaminari_ he picked speed at evading feeling a slight twitch in his burned arm. _Ugh friggin Aoyama, that attack still hurts. Damn and this guy is just too powerful. Wouldn't it be better if Midoriya took care of him?_ He sighed.

 _You can do it_

You're out best card here.

Suddenly he remembered his teammates cheering and trust. This gave made him smile with resolution _No, I will handle this_. The images of Bakugo, Kirishima and Midoriya walking ahead of him appeared in his mind. _If I don't I won't be able to stand alongside them._

Kaminari clenched his teeth and pointed his shooter towards the rock in the direction he was running.

"I have to stand up and be strong!"

He shot a pointer towards the rock and turned backwards heading where Honenuki was.

"If I don't do it!" he leaped towards the 1-B student

"I won't be able to walk alongside them!" he dashed towards the softening quirk guy.

Honenuki put his guard up surprised expecting a punch. "What the hell you plotting!?"

Kaminari, however, ran past Honenuki and stopped a meter behind him.

"Sorry pal!" Kaminari turned backwards and extended his palm directing it towards Honenuki.

"This is my win"

* **Bzzzzzzzzzzzt***

A big flow of electricity went from Kaminari's right palm towards the pointer in the rock hitting Honenuki in the process.

Kaminari turned backwards as the other boy fell to the ground unconscious and started walking giving a thumbs up with his left hand. "You were good tho"

Returning to Midoriya's side.

Midoriya was against both Awase and Satou dodging both guys attacks while in full cowl. Uraraka and Kendou tried to go and assist Midoriya but Bondo cornered them between a pile of rocks creating a wall made of glue.

"Urgh!" Uraraka frowned her eyebrow. "We need to support Deku, but this guy got us good".

Kendou looked around her seeing Bondo on top of various rocks creating more walls of glue. He was creating a dome-like structure around them using the surroundings.

Kendou punched a rock with her big fist; however it wasn't a small one so she couldn't do a lot of damage to the obstacle.

"Damn it!" Kendou tried a punch again "This is getting annoying!" she threw a series of punches bruising her fists.

Uraraka tried to stop her but the 1-B girl kept punching her way through despite the growing pain in her fists. Uraraka saw upside the now finished dome and she saw a tiny hole surrounded by glue. She climbed her way through and took a peek.

"Kendou come, take a look!" Uraraka said.

Kendou halted her barrage panting, she took a look at her now normal hands _I overdid it_ she said while holding her injured hands afterwards went towards Uraraka's side.

"What's the matter?" Kendou crouched in order to take a peek as well.

What both of them saw was now Midoriya against Awase, Bondo and Sato. Midoriya dodged Bondo's glue and was able to dodge Awase's right hand, him trying to stick a rock to him using his quirk, but when he dodged the last attack, Sato punched him in midair.

"Urgh!" Midoriya whimpered in pain

He didn't have a lot of time to be hurt as Bondo shot him more glue.

"It seems-" Midoriya jumped to his right side colliding against a wall. "that I've got to go on the offensive."

Midoriya leaped using the wall he was against him to propel himself. He got near Bondo and readied his right leg.

 ***CRASH!***

Midoriya landed a clean hit on Bondo sending him flying towards the rock Kendou was punching her way. Bondo crashed against the rock and the impact managed to close the hole that Uraraka and Kendou were using to grasp the situation.

"Urgh!" Uraraka complained "Now we can't see a thing!"

"Damn it's pitch black in here" Kendou looked around "I can't see anything"

"Let's hope Deku is okay" Uraraka said

Just when Midoriya KOed Bondo, Awase appeared and stuck him with 2 medium rocks making Midoriya heavier, thus lowering his speed.

"I need to get Uraraka and Kendou out of there" Midoriya took a glance at the dome behind him. "Let's try this to gain time"

Midoriya kicked a pair of small rocks towards both Awase and Sato and leaped towards the rock Bondo collided against. Sato and Awase covered against the rubble giving Midoriya time to prepare his kick to hit the wall.

"SMASH!" * **CRASH*** Midoriya kicked the rock creating a small hole in it.

"Okay now the-"

 ***THOOM***

A laser hit Midoriya in the gut making him crash against the wall expanding the opening. Midoriya kneeled in pain with a burn in the impact zone.

Aoyama appeared and snapped his fingers "You lowered your guard. It was my time to shine"

"Uraraka stand back!" Kendou made her fist big again and punched the rock creating now an opening able to make both her and Uraraka escape the dome.

"Deku!" Uraraka rushed towards the kneeling boy covered in stones.

"Good…thing you…could escape" Midoriya said.

Sato and Awase charged towards them but Kendou with both hands big grabbed both and threw them against the rock.

"2 more down. Only one left" She said.

"Hmpf!" Aoyama snorted "This isn't glamorous at all"

"Aoyama…" A shady figure appeared before the dazzling boy who froze in fear. "You coward you ran away"

Mina appeared before the guy emiting an ominous aura. _I give up I give up!_ Aoyama almost pissed his pants while got on his knees begging for mercy.

"DO NOT FRET!" A voice was heard running towards them.

"FOR I HAVE CO-WHAAAAT!?" Kaminari failed his planned entrance as he saw all of the other team guys on the floor not able to battle anymore.

"What's the matter Kaminari?" Uraraka said concerned about the blank expression in the boy "Did you also won? Banzaaai!"

"Y-yeaah...Banzai..." He raised his arm _Damn my entrance was ruined_ Kaminari let out some small tears

"Easy there Midoriya" Kendou grabbed the boy in her big hand and carried him.

Mina got closer to the injured boy "What happened Midoriya!?"

"Aoyama got me good when my guard was down" Mina looked elsewhere knowing Aoyama escaped her _S-Sorry_ she said.

Midoriya team arrived at the entrance where Aizawa and Bloodking were standing up alongside Recovery Girl. Next to them were Kirishima's group, with Sero, Iida and Tokoyami covered in dust and small stitches meaning Recovery Girl already healed them.

Kirishima noticed Midoriya's group and waved. "Hey guys you also won!" he then saw Midoriya "Woah! Midoriya did you overdid it?"

Kaminari waved back and bumped fists with Kirishima. "Nah, he just got beaten up"

Kendou sighed as she helped him stand as Recovery Girl got closer. "It's actually our fault, we didn't gave him enough support."

 ***KISS!"**

Midoriya regained composure and ate a gummy Recovery Girl gave him as she treated his teammates.

"D-Don't blame yourself Kendo, we have to work harder from now on" He then looked at Kirishima "How was with your team?"

Kirishima pouted "Sero, Iida and Tokoyami rushed in without us, they got all the fun."

"I apologize Kirishima, I wanted to test the battle power of my Black Ankh" Tokoyami said.

Kirishima was still pouting and complaining as he wanted to be of help. This made Midoriya, Kaminari and Iida laugh while Tokoyami kept apologizing.

"Midoriya, Iida?" Todoroki came walking with all members of his team unscratched alongside the other team who were soaking wet.

"T-Todoroki? Did you guys fight?" Midoriya asked in surprise

"Darn it!" a black haired girl pouted "This guy Todoroki is so strong"

Monoma smirked and spoke loudly behind Kendou who was putting bandages on her hands "I'm glad you understand our power Setsuna. Our team is the best there is"

Kendou's forehead twitched. "I heard you clearly Monoma"

Monoma laughter just provoked her more "Hahaha, with our power who in your team is able to stop us?"

She dashed towards him

 **¨CHOP!***

"You guys have Todoroki but we have Midoriya, that makes us even." Kendou KOed Monoma as usual.

"HUH? WE'RE DEAD LAST AND DEKU CAME BEFORE US!?" Bakugo came furious to the scene with explosions in his hands he looked at his teammates covered in dust and bruises. "YOU PESTERED ME!"

Shiozaki stood in front of him "It's your fault for running without us, Bakugo" _OH NO_ Midoriya thought eyes wide open.

"If you hadn't been in my way I would have killed those guys." Bakugo snorted

"Oh Ochaco chan, Momo chan, you guys won already" Tsuyu said as Recovery Girl finished healing her.

"Yeah, but we mostly didn't do much" Both of them sighed at the same time

Jirou then came chuckling "Girls girls, look at that over there" she pointed towards Bakugo

"It's your fault for being impetuous and going your way." Shiozaki said "We as heroes must wo-"

"I don't give a shit about that, you hindrance me. Period" Bakugo said "Anyways we won, that's all that matters" He went towards Kirishima.

Shiozaki pouted and went towards Kendou and Tokage arms crossed.

"Seems you've picked a bit of character in you" Kendou said to Shiozaki.

"This guy is just too aggressive" She complained

Setsuna looked towards Bakugo "But it don't think he's a bad person, he's also way too strong"

Shiozaki sighed "He's sorta the leader of the group but doesn't want to work together"

Kendou saw her friend with a sweat drop in her forehead "Totally unlike our leader"

Setsuna looked at Kendou with her eyes open in surprise "Oh? I thought you were the leader."

Kendou moved her head to the sides. "Nope, it's true that teams doesn't have a determined leader, but in ours…" she looked at Midoriya laughing alongside Kirishima and Kaminari with a smile "we have a bag full of surprises"


	3. Chapter 3: Calm before storm

The story so far:

Midoriya's team C was against Aoyama's team G. After a difficult battle they prevailed and got to the entrance of USJ where they met Bakugo's team B, Todoroki's team D and Kirishima's team F. All of them were the winners of their respective battles.

The kids now stand before their teachers as their combats ended. What is coming for them? What did Shigaraki plotted in the first chapter? Let's dive in.

* * *

"Alright kids, you're all the healed up teams so far." Aizawa said to the kids "The winning teams shall have a day off while the loser ones will have a special lesson with Bloodking. However, remember that not only in defeat must one learn. Now scram!"

"Yes! Thank you!" All the present students replied at the same time and headed towards the exit of USJ, except team E who stayed behind.

While they were walking towards the dorms, a surprisingly depressed Tetsutetsu walked near Kirishima who was tagging along with Sero, Bakugo, Tokoyami and Kaminari.

"Kirishima" he faintly said "That guy…Todoroki is just broken"

As Tetsutetsu was telling Kirishima how Todoroki used his fire to draw the enemies closer to a pinch and then captured them with ice, Kirishima looked at the members of team E with her clothes still damp.

When Tetsutetsu finished his story Kirishima grabbed his chin with his right hand "He just got stronger huh?" he then smiled snapping his fingers "Man I wish I could face him to see who's stronger"

"Maybe you, but not me bro" Kaminari was scared to have him as an opponent "He was strong at first now he's stronger, nope, facing him is not good, me no gusta" he waved his arms to the sides.

"Tsk! Don't be a wuss derp face" Bakugo said "You'll be against him anyways"

"He'll probably be our strongest foe Kirishima, Sero" Tokoyami said to his teammates

"Huh? I'm the strongest one here, you looking down on me Birdface?" Bakugo ranted.

Behind Kirishima's group were Midoriya alongside Todoroki, Iida and the rest of the boys also discussing about the exercise. In the rear were all the girls chatting with Mina moving her legs as if they weighted a lot.

"These boys just keep talking about battles" She pouted "We've earned a day off and it's not even midday"

"What if we do something fun Mina'" Uraraka tried to cheer her friend

Mina's eyes suddenly widened as she stood frozen. Inside her head were the last words of Uraraka _Something fun…fun…fun_ She repeatedly hear that word as images of TV, indoor activities as well as outdoor ones appeared in her mind. The flow of time stopped for a moment as Mina was tying her thoughts. It was the day off she wanted since a lot of time and now she earned it. _When was the last time I had fun?_ She asked herself and instantly, as if her prayers were heard, the image of class 1-A going to the mall together came to her mind. _THAT'S IT!_ Something clicked inside her.

"GUYS!" Mina shouted getting everyone's attention. "I know what to do!"

Mina bumped her fist in her palm. "How about we go to the mall!?"

"That's a great idea Mina, I'm in" Uraraka replied smiling.

Mina looked towards the class 1-B students "You guys come too, it would be fun!"

Kendou happily replied "Yeah why not? You guys in?"

"You bet Kendou!" Tetsutetsu regained his normal behavior and looked at Kirishima with his fist raised up "Kirishima, I challenge you to an all-you-can-eat contest!"

Kirishima turned serious "Bring it on! Kaminari, Bakugo you in?"

"It'll be fun to watch" Kaminari said

"Huh?" Bakugo was clueless "Who the hell said I was going!?"

Shiozaki calmly added "Bakugo, don't be so impolite towards the invitation of others"

Bakugo's hands bursted into explosions "FUUUUUUUCK THIS SHIIIIT!"

Uraraka grabbed Mina's arm and began walking "Let's all go then!"

Mina stopped making Uraraka lose her balance "hey hey Uraraka wait!" she grabbed the girl preventing her to fall "We're not going in our gym clothes, let's change clothes and gather at the entrance in 30 minutes"

They all nodded in agreement, and hurried towards the dorm in order to get their civilian clothes. Soon enough 30 minutes passed and after all of them arrived at the center, they headed towards Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall.

"Maan" Kaminari stretched "this sure brings back memories huh?"

Kirishima looked around, searching for a food stand "Yeah, we got here before the school trip"

"You should've killed Shigaraki back then, Deku" Bakugo said

Midoriya didn't know what to reply until Kaminari was the first to talk "Hey Bakugo, he was taken hostage remember? Things were hard"

Bakugo was still angry "Still, that bastard should've died"

When class 1-B heard the name Shigaraki, most of them didn't' recognize it at first; however, Tetsutetsu expression suddenly changed. "Y-You mean Shigaraki Tomura? From the Villain Alliance?"

Tsuburaba, who was near, recognized the name and the things 1-A had been through. "You guys from Class A really have bad luck"

"But thanks to that they have more experience, Tsuburaba" Tetsutetsu replied

Uraraka quickly shook her hands to both sides "I-It's not like we asked for it guys, we have risked our lives quite a few times already"

The mood turn tense, it was obvious that class 1-A had more battle experience than class 1-B but the cost was big. They risked their lives more than once in order to prevail against villains, so their experience is the result of survival. In some way, class 1-B rivalry against 1-A made sense as they were the most exposed to media, vital today to heroes. _Oh no!_ Mina saw how class 1-A were with their heads down remembering their battles and their moments of danger, while class 1-B took a small distance from them. _Our precious day off is going to go to waste_ she thought.

 ***Grumble***

Suddenly Mina's stomach made a sound provoking some laughter in the stundets present, relaxing the mood.

"Hey hey, let's go eat something" Mina said "My stomach is aching already"

"I know place where we can eat" Kendou added "It's down there near the street"

"Is it a buffet? " Tetsutetsu added "IT MUST BE A BUFFET!"

Kendou sighed "I'm not sure, I suppose?"

Tetsutetsu was pumped "HELL YEAH, GET READY BAKASHIMA!"

Tetsutetsu ran away from Kirishima who chased him slightly pissed. They were the first ones to arrive to the place and asked about the meal types. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima faces changed when they knew it wasn't a buffet so they got in line slightly down followed by the rest.

"Oh Tetsutetsu you like veggies?" Kirishima was curious to see the large quantity of green in Tetsutetsu's dish "That's new man"

"Tsk!" Tetsutetsu's tongue clicked and he inflated his chest in pride "I like to eat healthier unlike you"

"Oh? Maybe that's the reason you lack power?" Kirishima teased him "You need more meat man, here ya go" Kirishima used his chopsticks to give him slices of pork

"Thanks dude, maybe you need more guts," Tetsutetsu grabbed some salad from his dish and gave them to Kirishima "Here ya go buddy, veggies for ya"

"Man you really are close huh?" Kaminari said

"oh Kaminari you lack power, here have some meat" Kirishima gave him some pork

"You're right Kirishima, he needs salad, here man grab a bite" Tetsutetsu as well gave him salad.

Kaminari's plate had Burguers to begin with, but now it became bigger. The only thing he could do was accept "Nono, thanks but..." he then sighed "none of that has nothing to do with what you're saying"

"Bread?" Bakugo looked at Shiozaki's plate "You really are weird vinehead"

"I like bread Bakugo, it's a tasty food." She then glanced at the explosions boy "Spicy food? I have to say it suits you"

Bakugo's smirk disappeared "What did you say!?"

Kaminari, who was looking at the scene, grabbed and shaked Jiro by the shoulder. "Hey hey Jirou, what did I miss?"

Jiro began chuckling "Oh boy listen up Kaminari" she told him the events that happened since their team formed. Kaminari couldn't help but laugh and hurried to tell Kirishima and Sero giving both the same reaction.

They all then went to sit in groups, girls in one table while the boys in another, but bigger.

"Hey Shiozaki so how's it with Bakugo?" Ashido smirked

"Huh?" Shiozaki tilted her head in confusion "Well he's quite a powerful teammate"

Mina facepalmed herself "Nonono, not that"

Kendou sighed as she grabbed a slurp of her drink "Don't sweat it Mina, she's not into romantic things"

Shiozaki grabbed her bread "Well it's not like I reject them Kendou..." she said as Kendou splurted what she was drinking in surprise.

"I'm just more interested in helping people and their problems and that Bakugo seems to have a troubled heart"

"Girl...you're amazing" Ashido chuckled "What about you Kyouka?"

"Hgh" she almost choked "m-m-me? What do you mean?"

Yaoyorozu snapped her fingers "Oh you're right Mina, Kyouka is really close to Kaminari"

Jirou let out her chopsticks moving her hands to both sides "It's not like we're close, he's just a fun guy to hang out and let out some jokes" she looked at Yaoyorozu "But it should be you talking Yaomomo"

"Me?"

"You do seem to grow closer towards Todoroki"

"Oh Kyouka you're right!" Ashido smirked and rubbed her hands as her plan was getting color now "The hottest boy in class and you seem to hang out more than before right Yaomomo?" _Hehe this is going great!_ She thought.

"N-n-no we're friends." Yaoyorozu tried her best to negate what they were ranting about "Also he's just a powerful classmate with elite skills and we are close because I want to learn from him"

 _You can fool yourself but not I Yaomomo_ Mina gave Momo a smirk

"Oh if we talk about close relationships," Shiozaki raised her hand grabbing the attention "Kendou is always near Monoma and Tetsutetsu"

Every girl present choked, first they started with one guy, but now it was two!? Kendou felt a chill while she could only drop a sweat from her forehead. _The bomb was dropped and two guys!_ Mina looked at Kendou grabbing her chin _I'm surprised…to think we're in the same team._

Kendou laughed "hahaha, don't get the wrong idea." she rested her head on her hand "You've seen them both. Monoma has a shady heart and I must knock him out. Also Tetsutetsu is quite the knucklehead, so I must keep him in check" She sighed

"Maan sucks to be you" Ashido said _I thought it was the bomb, but girl you sure have it hard huh?_

"Mina!" Yaoyorozu kicked her lightly below the table.

 _Shoot! I didn't realized_ Mina thought as she saw Kendou slightly looking down "Sorry"

Kendou smiled "It's okay Yaoyorozu, besides, it's not like I don't have a type either" she looked through the window.

 _Aha! Something I can exploit!_ Mina's smirk was back "You've got my interest Kendou. Is it the serious type? The happy-go-lucky type? The hot guy? Tell us"

Kendou put her hands in front as a sign of stop as Mina was getting closer. "Neither of them"

"Who would date a serious type Mina chan?" Tsuyu said

"Mmm you're right Tsuyu," Mina sighed "I mean, the first guy that comes to my head when saying serious is Iida...oh right!" Mina pointed towards Uraraka "Uraraka, you hang out a lot with Iida right?"

Uraraka's faintly smiled "Yeah, but he's...well...he's just too stiff"

"Haha right right...oh!" Mina snapped her fingers "It almost slipped. Kendou if none of those are your type, then who?"

Kendou saw to the girls looking at her directly not trying to miss something. "Well I guess it doesn't hurt to say it, but I like determined guys." She smiled "The ones that make you want to go beyond, to do better"

Mina grabbed her chin "Mmm determined guys...oh, like Bakugo!?"

Kendou sighed "Sane guys"

"Mmm a guy that is determined..." Mina began thinking "nope, out of ideas"

"Midoriya chan is determined to do better and works really hard" Tsuyu said making Uraraka cough.

"Oh you're right Tsuyu," Mina said while Uraraka drank something to help her temporary choke "but he's a bit of a madman I think"

"I don't know Mina" Yaoyorozu crossed her hands

"Yaomomo?" _Huh? This is something new, did something happen?_ Mina thought

"Well I'm not praising him but..." Momo remembered the incident at Kamino Ward when they rescued Bakugo "He's a guy that won't stop to achieve something, he's also a good strategist, last time he managed to create a plan that made us comeback alive out of a dire situation in Kamino"

Kendou tilted her head upon hearing the last word out of Momo's mouth "Huh? Kamino? where Allmight had his last fight?"

Yaoyorozu froze, she wasn't supposed to talk about it after all and she respected orders above all else. "Ah!...uh...I mean..."

Kendou saw Momo's reaction and smiled "Don't worry we can keep secrets"

Yaoyorozu sighed and explained them all of what happened.

"Whoa! That sure is crazy!" Kendou was shocked.

Suddenly a chair fell to the ground. The girls instantly looked at the place where the sound came from and saw Midoriya ran away with a shocked face covered with what seemed to be desesperation.

Mina saw the boy's back "Huh? Midoriya?"

Bakugo stood up violently from his chair shouting "Shit! Deku stop you bastard!"


	4. Chapter 4: The first hit

The story so far:

After the joint class, the winners got a day off and they decided to hang out at the mall. After talking for a bit Midoriya rushed out of the place leaving everyone clueless.

* * *

5 minutes before, while the girls were talking.

The boys were eating their food sitting in some kind of rectangular shaped table. Bakugo's squad was in front of Midoriya's sitting next to the TV.

"Mwey Gigigshimga," ***Gulp*** Tetsutetsu swallowed his food. "I heard you've got a new special move"

"Mwoh! Gwegsugwegsu" ***Gulp*** Kirishima swallowed food as well. "I'm glad you asked. I actually enhance my hardening ability to my maximum output for 30 to 40 seconds." Kirishima grinned raising his hardened right arm "During that time I become Unbreakable"

 ***Munch*** "That's cool" Kaminari said

"Hmpf!" Bakugo snorted "I would still beat yer sorry ass"

"I want to see you try Bakugo." Kirishima bumped his fists "I'm actually polishing my close quarters moves."

"Oh your Red Gauntlet and Red Counter?" Midoriya, said before eating a slice of pork "Those were really strong man"

"Thanks Midoriya but I need to polish them way more" _I must become stronger in order to become more of a spear_ Kirishima thought

"But Kirishima," Sero said "if your hardening ability cam make your arms like swords, why don't you use them as such?"

Kirishima frowned his eyebrow and pointed towards Sero "A man fights with his fists Sero!"

Tetsutetsu raised his fist "Kirishima yer damn right!"

Monoma sighed "You class A sure are noisy"

"Monoma, you're always trying to get on our nerves," Midoriya said "but you're actually quite capable right?"

"Oh? it seems you can see talent, Midoriya..." Monoma tilted his head to the right hald raising his arms "well of course I am capable, for my techinque I have to enhance my evasion in order to study the enemy's quirk and use it better than him"

Iida chopped air with his right hand "That's smart"

"You said it," Kaminari sighed "wait, if I recall both you and Bakugo had special moves before right?"

"Yes Kaminari, I have both Recipro Burst and Extend at my disposal, but I have to train the drawback of the move"

"Just one? Bitch I have countless of them! Who do you think I am!?"

"Right right," Kaminari guarded himself with his hands "you have AP Shot, Howitzer Impact and Stun Grenade, maaan talk about versatile"

"I think the coolest are from Tokoyami." Sero pointed "I mean, Black Ankh? Man that sounds sick"

"I appreciate your comments Sero, but it's not just Black Ankh, I also have Piercing Claw of the Dusk and Gloom of the Dark Arm"

"See!? Sick names dude, so cool"

It was a fun gathering, the boys from both classes talking and having fun. Some teasing went and came. Bakugo bursted sometimes due to Kirishima's and Sero's teasing while Kaminari, who was next to him tried to guard himself. _This is really fun_ Midoriya thought smiling.

Suddenly the TV changed channel. _What's that_ someone in other table pointed. The image that could be seen were the news channel with the title "Villain mass attack"

"Breaking report!" the news hostess said grabbing her ear.

"What the hell?" Kirishima said looking at the TV

"We've been informed there's been an attack near Shizuoka prefecture." The image proyected a helicopter view of some buildings covered in fire with people rioting. "We'll go with our special envoy there. He-"

Midoriya began sweating cold. The hostess said it was Shizuoka prefecture right? That was super close to his home! _Oh no oh no_ He thought while looking at the buildings trying to identify them. What if his mother got involved? Was she okay? There was no time for questions, without thinking with a face as pale as a ghost, Midoriya jumped of his seat and headed towards the exit running as fast as he could.

Bakugo stood up violently from his chair shouting "Shit! Deku stop you bastard!"

Bakugo knew it was near Midoriya's house, he knew him since before his quirk manifested. Midoriya was part of his gang when they were kids but suddenly that disappeared. When? He didn't recall. Seeing Midoriya run he wanted to follow, his home was also near but he couldn't act. He had not a Provisional licence so any act could be considered like a criminal act. All he could do was clench his fist frustrated, he was a prodigy, he aimed to be the best hero, but he couldn't do anything.

"Huh? Midoriya chan?" Tsuyu saw Midoriya dash past them.

Tsuyu couldn't see Midoriya's face when he ran but then she saw Mina, Ochako and Kendou. They were pale; they had never seen someone with such despair in their face.

"D-Deku…" Uraraka mumbled seeing the running back of his friend. _Why would you have that face?_ She grabbed her chest _That's not like you Deku._

"...we repeat," The tv reporter said "villains have attacked the Shizuoka prefecture, heroes are on their way to rescue the citizens. We've confirmed the demise of 2 heroes that were on the scene..."

The camera zoomed the area giving a clear view of the zone. "T-t-that's near Deku's home..." Uraraka bright face was shut off. If she would be standing she would have fallen to her knees. It all made sense to her why Midoriya ran.

"You're kidding Uraraka" Mina said.

"I'm not we've got to..." Uraraka was going to stand up.

 ***Crash!***

The news helicopter got hit and began falling. Screams of terror could be heard while the image didn't show a clear shot. The camera stopped on the floor showing the now covered in flames helicopter. It was a frightening picture leaving everyone present in the restaurant with their mouths open.

"Oh no! our reporter got down!" The news hostess shouted "We're attempting to regain the signal and" The camera was lifted from the floor "ah! there it is...wait..."

"Darn, this guys." A voice complained "Hey Dabi, the people you brought are crazy."

"Tsk!" Another voice clicked his tongue "Well, you wanted the camera, in the end they gave it to you...heads up, it's still on."

"Mmm?" The camera slowly turned showing a man's face covered in hands putting the earphone in his right ear. "Is it working? Hello?"

"W-Who are you!?" The news anchor slammed her table "What did you do to our crew!?"

"Whoa slow down there. Too loud" The man whimpered grabbing his right ear. "Ehem..." he coughed a bit "First of all, my name doesn't matter. I'm from the villain alliance..."

Bakugo clenched his fists "Tsk! Shigaraki..."

Kirishima jumped from his seat "What!? You're kidding Bakugo! Shigaraki Tomura!?"

"I'm not going to talk a lot, I'm kinda shy you know?" Shigaraki said "The purpose of us being here is to eradicate the drops of the former Symbol of peace, All Might" Shigaraki chuckled "So...Midoriya Izuku, come if you value your relatives."

Shigaraki dropped the camera to the ground while laughing, disappearing afterwards.

"Oh no! This is horrifying!" the image from the street faded returning to studio. "The one named Izuku Midoriya, do not go. We will be sending another chopper to the scene in a moment, please refrain from getting closer to the area."

The UA students were sweating cold, Midoriya got out before the events that they saw, he didn't knew where was he going but one thing was for sure. It was hell

Todoroki jumped from his seat "We need to follow him!"

"Wait half-half bastard!" Bakugo grabbed his shirt

"Let me go Bakugo!" Todoroki shouted

"Shut up! Neither you nor I can go"

"But Bakugo your house is also ne-"

"I FUCKING KNOW!" Bakugo's hand was shaking, he was trying his best to contain himself "It pisses me off that I can't do a fucking thing because of that stupid license"

Kirishima tied his shoes getting ready to run "Bakugou, I'll go find Midoriya and verify your house is safe" Bakugo sighed and began writing in a napkin his address.

Tetsutetsu stood up "I'm going too dude, count me in"

"Don't be reckless here!" Yaoyorozu came along with the other girls "Didn't you saw how it was over there? Let's leave it to real pros here."

"I think Yaomomo is right guys, we can't go in like it's nothing even if we have our licenses" Kaminari said trying to prevent his buddies to go there.

"No, there's a way. Bakugo you're coming too" Iida said and Bakugo looked at him surprised. _No Iida, what're you doing?_ He thought remembering the events at Kamino.

"I-Iida?" Todoroki looked at him surprised.

"I know this doesn't concern us, but Midoriya…" He clenched both his teeth and fists "My best friend is going into peril; I can't stand and look without doing nothing." He took a deep breath "This is what we'll do; Todoroki will go to the Academy and inform the situation, the ones who depend on proper gear to fight will go alongside them." Those of us who can and are able to fight come with me."

Thus Tokoyami, Uraraka, Ojiro, Bakugo, Kendou, Shiozaki, Monoma, Kirishima, Sero and Tetsutetsu got alongside Iida, while the rest hurried towards UA.

The trains were not going near the conflict zone. They had to run towards that place, thankfully it wasn't really as far as they thought. The smoke was visible from the mall they were in, giving them the direction they needed to go. People were running in the opposite direction of the streets, police cars went towards the zone as well as some heroes.

"Guys" Iida said to the group "I know you're here because of fighting abilities, but we're not going to fight the villains."

"What do you mean?" Monoma said.

"It's a recovery mission right?" Kendou said.

Iida nodded "We will avoid combat as much as we can, thus we will be dividing into two groups, one will go with me to rescue Midoriya and the other will go alongside Bakugo. One last thing...whatever we see we must not enter combat okay!? Everyone agreed.

"Huh? What's that?" Sero pointed forward to a big screen on the street transmitting helicopter's footage.

They could see the buildings still on fire, some heroes arrived to the scene and tried to put out the flames. Other heroes were fighting the villains and another group of heroes were getting the civilians out of the buildings.

"We've got no time to waste people." Kirishima shouted "Hurry!"

Meanwhile in the middle of the conflict zone, a tall buffed guy with dark hair wearing a black top and black sport trousers was walking through the conflict scene as if it were a walk in the park. He yawned while scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

 _What the hell happened here_ he looked the chaos around him and then the convenience store bag he was grabbing with his left hand. _I guess Keitaro was right..._ A drop of sweat appeared in his forehead _I do space out when I go to the toilet._

The young man took his phone from his pockets _Which day is it?_

"It's the same day!?" he shouted and looked around "Then when did this happen!? It's not been more than 2 hours!"

"The fuck you here punk!" a lizard looking villain appeared from a corner and rushed towards the young man.

* **Crrrack!***

The villain nailed a clean punch on the young man's head. However, the young man kept looking at his phone as if nothing happened while the villain cried on the floor in pain due to his hand being broken.

"What the hell!?" the lizardman looked at the guy from the floor "You used your quirk!? Are you a fucking hero!?"

 ***Bam!***

The young man kicked the lizard guy sending him flying. "Hero?" he said "I'm just a guy that went to a convenience store to buy instant ramen"

"Young guy get out of here!" a hero appeared running from afar "Civilians who can't use their quirks must evacuate!"

The young man tilted his head "What do you mean? I can help too" he pointed towards the unconscious lizardman "That's the proof"

"Young man! If you're not a hero please get out of here." the hero rushed to the center of the conflict zone. "Civilians can't use their quirks!"

The young man pouted when the hero disappeared "Then why do we have them"

The young man ignored the hero and walked whistling towards the center _There's no way in earth I'm missing the action. Quirks must be used, otherwise they're useless right? Anyways what's with this sound?_ He looked upwards seeing the chopper

 _Oh ho! The news!_ He waved towards the chopper

 ***Shink!* *Boom!***

A crescent cut destroyed the helicopter tail making it explode.

 _Oh shit! Sorry sorry sorry_ He desperately covered his mouth _Wait! That wasn't me_ he sighed in relief as he kept walking.

The young kept walking seeing ruins of buildings that fell due to the intense fire they were exposed. _Tsk! That's what you get for being the only ones using quirks._

"Get the fuck out!" a big shout was heard and the dark haired guy walked there.

 ***SMASH!***

An octopus looking villain was sent flying across him _Holy moly! Such power!_ He joyfully looked where the villain came flying. He saw there a young kid surrounded by 7 villains. The kid was panting and covered in small burns and bruises with some blood on his T-Shirt. _He's in trouble!_ He thought rushing towards the kid.

"I'm coming kid!" the man shouted.

 ***Bam!*** He smashed the face of a bull like buffed villain guy knocking him out.

"Damn get the hell out!" the kid shouted again punching a slim villain with his eyes big as plates. "I have to save someone!"

"We don't give a fuck brat!" a villain with tires in his knees and elbows said. "You'll die here!"

 _Ah! Kid ignored me..._ the young man thought.

"Hey hey" he pointed towards the tire guy "Didn't your mom told you that bullying is for cowards?" he looked at Midoriya "Kid, I'll handle this guys you go do what you must do"

Midoriya rushed towards his house "Thanks!"

The young man smiled _Ohhhh! This is awesome_ he did a girly pose grabbing his cheeks.

"Damn! Kill this fucker!" all 6 villains left charged towards the guy and attacked at the same time.

 ***Crack!* *Thump!* *Crack!***

Midoriya heard the battle noises and thought about helping the guy but he remembered his mom could be in danger. Midoriya kept running passing through various battles between heroes and villains. It wasn't a nice scenery as there were a lot of corpses around with pools of blood surrounding them. Many heroes were cornered by villains, Midoriya saw some of them getting stabbed and falling lifeless to the ground. He frowned his eyebrow as he couldn't go help them, his mother was in danger. _What the hell is happening_ Midoriya finally reached his building _I'm coming mom!_

He jumped the stairs and rushed towards his apartment. Thankfully he didn't find any villain surrounding his building neither on the other floors. The only thing he could see was a dump of clothes and dust, nothing else.

"Mom! You ogkheyy-!" Just as Midoriya entered the door a hand grabbed him from the neck and smashed him to the floor.

"Make some noise!" Twice restrained him in the ground.

"Finally you arrived!" Shigaraki was sitting in the kitchen grabbing Midoriya's mom neck.

"Mom!" Midoriya shouted

"It's okay Izuku, calm down" Inko said trying to contain her fear.

"Let her go Shigaraki!"

"Why would I do that?" he looked a Midoriya's eyes. He was struggling in order to release himself from Twice but he was tightly suppressed. "Are those the eyes of a hero?"

Midoriya was turnjng red. He continued to try to free himself without making any progress.

"Why are you doing this!?" he shouted

Shigaraki sighed "I guess you're still a kid in the end" he took a breath moving Midoriya's mom "Your son has been a bad boy ma'am. He kept getting in our way over and over…" he smashed the table "and over again!"

"My son is going to be a great hero and defeat you villains for good!" she said without wavering.

"Oh…" Shigaraki looked at Dabi, who was looking through the window "Don't you find it nice Dabi?"

"Loved ones sure are great." he said

"I'm gonna give you a chance Midoriya" he released his mom and hurled her towards Dabi. "If you pass through me you win and we retire. Deal?"

Midoriya didn't understand his point, what was he plotting anyways? It didn't mattered because as soon as twice let go of his grip Midoriya jumped towards Shigaraki.

He was going to punch the villain. His full cowl was at his limit, he got closer preparing his fist to collide against Shigaraki's face.

 ***Fwooo* *Bam!***

Suddenly a black portal appeared in front of Shigaraki and a big fist smashed Midoriya to the ground cracking it and making Midoriya bleed from his head.

"Izuku!" his mom shouted

Shigaraki was laughing as in front of him appeared a grey Noumu. Not as muscular as the first they encountered but still packed quite the punch.

"The heroes took a lot of our Noumus but this guy was the only one left. Deal is a deal Midoriya, if you pass through me you will have your mom. But remember that in order to do so you have to beat this guy."

Midoriya got up with difficulties coughing blood. _Fucking bastard!_ He thought.

"I'll pass through you" Midoriya lifted his head "Mom I'll rescue you"

"Izuku please don't." tears began falling from her "Save yourself please"

Midoriya leaped towards the Noumu who didn't reacted in time.

 ***Smash!***

Midoriya connected a jab in the Noumu's head and smashed him towards the wall, going through and landing in the next apartment. _This guy is weaker than the others_ Midoriya thought.

Shigaraki sighed "Noumu, attack"

The grey anomaly stood up and quickly dashed towards Midoriya _Shit! He's fast!_ He thought and readied his guard as fast as he could, but the Noumu's punch came faster and hit him sending him flying towards the wall.

"Bwah!" Midoriya cried in pain falling to the ground leaving the wall completely cracked up.

Midoriya tried to stand up but the Noumu was faster and kicked him this time destroying the cracked wall.

"You can't win Midoriya" Shigaraki said

 _Shut up_ Midoriya tried his best to get up. He felt his body burning in pain. He did a fast mental check and thankfully there was nothing serious.

"You know you can't win?"

 _Shut up Shut up_ Midoriya got up but was smashed again to the floor by the Noumu.

The grey thing picked him up and threw him to the other side just where Shigaraki was mocking Midoriya.

"You're not a hero." Shigaraki smiled "YOU'RE WEAK!" he shouted afterwards laughing.

"SHUT U-" Midoriya shouted but was hit in the face by the Noumu's punch.

Shigaraki was cracking up. The stone in his foot was getting brutally pummeled in front of him. "Like this you won't be allowed to save anyone. You should give up."

 _ **You should just give up**_ The words echoed in Midoriya's head as he remembered his past. Everyone said to him that it was pointless that a guy without quirk aimed to be a hero.

 _ **You can become a hero**_ Suddenly in his mind, the words of All Might came to him. The words that gave him the hope he madly pursued all his life and gave him the dream he was living now.

 _I remember now All Might_ Midoriya stood up with his body covered in bruises and his face slightly deformed.

" _ **A hero…"**_ Midoriya said entering Full Cowl " _ **Must always give more than 100%"**_ he dashed towards the Noumu closing the distance in a split second. Images appeared in Midoriya's mind _All Might, you believed in me. I remember now._

" _ **Hey Shigaraki have you heard this words?..."**_ Midoriya charged his fist " _ **Go Beyond…"**_

"Tsk!" Shigaraki clicked his tongue and grabbed Midoriya's mom neck

 _I'll save you now mom_ Midoriya thought while the Noumu charged a fist as well.

" **Plus Ultra!"** Midoriya connected a big punch against the Noumu's attack destroying the grey anomaly limb. _It didn't broke_ Midoriya took a quick glance at his left arm

"NOT DONE YET!" Midoriya charged his right " **100% DETROIT SMASH!"**

 ***SMAAAAAAASH!***

Midoriya landed a clean hit on the Noumu sending him flying through the street, falling dead on the floor.

"I'll save you now mo-" Midoriya looked at his mom but she was already in Shigaraki's grasp.

"You're going to be a big problem boy." Shigaraki began clenching his hand in Midoriya's mom neck.

 _No...No_ Midoriya saw everything in slow motion.

"STOP! DON'T DO IT SHIGARAKI!"

"You could've saved her Midoriya" Shigaraki said.

"Don't worry Izuku" Midoriya's mom said with tears falling from her eyes. "You'll always be my hero."

Tears began falling from Midoriya's eyes "STOOOOOOOOP" he shouted entering full cowl in order to stop Shigaraki

"Don't blame yourself Izuku..." Midoriya's mom cried "I will always love you, my Izuku"


	5. Chapter 5: Sorrow

Moments before the kids finally got near the conflict zone. However the scenario they saw was hideous. Dead bodies were everywhere, heroes cornered and villains destroying everything in their way.

"W-what happened" Uraraka said lowering her speed.

Bakugo looked around with a serious face "A villains paradise huh?"

"Don't slow down Uraraka!" Iida shouted "We must find Midoriya!"

"Hey four eyes!" Bakugo shouted "Deku's house is still 5 blocks ahead, mine's 3 to the left after the next corner. I'm going to part ways."

"Got it! Thanks Bakugo!" Iida replied "Be careful!"

"Hmpf!" he snorted "Look who you're talking to"

Bakugo reached the intersection and went left towards his house, alongside him were Ojiro, Tokoyami and Shiozaki who tagged along.

The other guys kept running through the chaotic field. Some buildings collapsed to the ground forcing them to stop in their way on order to avoid harm. The more they kept running and getting closer to Midoriya's home, the worse the situation was. At first they saw up to 10 dead bodies from heroes or villains, but this time the quantity rose and the status of the corpses were worse as some of them were missing limbs or were destroyed beyond recognizance.

Uraraka was terrified; she never imagined some part of the city like this. She looked at her friends who were running alongside her, the serious face all of them showed moments ago changed and it was covered in fear.

They finally arrived to Midoriya's street, but it was quiet…way too quiet. They slowed down their pace taking a deep breath while looking around with their guards up if any enemy came to them. As they were walking towards the building they saw various lumps of both: dust and clothes lying on the floor. It was weird…everything was as quiet as a graveyard.

Monoma was slightly trembling "You sure Midoriya went home?" he asked.

Suddenly a big Smash was heard from the building answering Monoma's question. They rushed towards the floor the sound came.

"Don't blame yourself Izuku..." Midoriya's mom cried "I will always love you, my Izuku"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Midoriya shouted with all his heart but Shigaraki put all 5 fingers on his mom's neck.

"NOOOO!" Midoriya desperately screamed as he saw how his mom began disintegrating.

Shigaraki laughed "How does it feel Midoriya!?" he pointed to Midoriya's mom now as a pile of dust. "Heroes in the end won't be able to save anyone…" he pointed towards the shocked Midoriya "You won't save anyone!"

Midoriya was on his knees. He couldn't believe what just happened before his eyes. His mom, the first one that supported him against all odds in order for him to be a hero. _Let's go guys_ Shigaraki said in the background disappearing alongside Dabi, Twice and Kurogiri.

 _I'm sorry Izuku_

Midoriya heard a voice in his mind. He closed his eyes and saw himself crying before his monitor with his mom crying on her knees. _She said sorry for me being born quirkless…_ Midoriya saw the scene from afar.

 _Super All Might_

Midoriya blinked and was this time before his mother holding him in the air _This was when I wanted a hero name_ he remembered.

I-I-Izuku! A letter from UA!

Midoriya saw this time the moment he entered UA. More images flashed across his mind. Images from his childhood with his mom holding him in arms. As a kid mumbling about heroes and his mom smiling.

 _I will always love you, my Izuku_

The last moment of his mother's life flashed before his eyes.

 **"** **RRRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!"** Midoriya screamed in pain grabbing his chest.

Meanwhile the guys were running through the stairs as fast as they could until they heard Midoriya's scream.

"That's Deku!" Uraraka said "Hurry guys!"

They all rushed through the corridor and finally appeared at Midoriya's door. Inside the destroyed living room where two big holes to the sides. The tables were destroyed and chairs scattered through the floor.

 **"** **FUUUUUUCKKKKK!"** Midoriya screamed again looking at the roof, clenching his fist.

"M-Midoriya!" Kirishima hurried towards his beaten up friend, while Uraraka covered her mouth seeing Midoriya totally beaten up crying on his knees while clinging to a pile of dust.

"Midoriya we have to go! " Iida grabbed his shoulders helping him stand.

"What happened here?" Sero was frightened looking around him the destroyed place.

"-om" Midoriya said in a barely audible voice "Mom...died" Midoriya got again on his knees grabbing the pile of dust, this time not wanting to let go.

"What!? How!?" Kirishima shouted

"Midoriya we have to go! There are villains all over the place!" Iida tried to help him stand again but Midoriya quickly stood up alone.

"Villains" he said with a lifeless voice.

 _You could have saved her Midoriya_ Shigaraki's voice sounded in his mind.

Midoriya grabbed his head and shouted "Get out!"

"D-Deku?" Uraraka asked trying to reach him "What's the matter? We should go."

 _You're_ weak Shigaraki's voice could be heard again.

Midoriya shrunk while grabbing his head tight "Shigarakiii-" he growled.

"Shigaraki's gone Midoriya! He's not here!" Kirishima said. "Let's g-"

"I see…" Midroiya interrupted frowning his eyebrows, opening his eyes widely and twisting his smile. "I know now"

Midoriya turned back facing the door. He entered full cowl mode and was about to leap, but then Kendou reacted just in time to grab him with her oversized hand.

"Don't be reckless Midoriya! You're pretty worn out!" she said

The scene of his mother disintegrating in from of him along with Shigaraki's laughter appeared in Midoriya's mind.

Midoriya turned his head and glanced towards her. "You…" he emitted an intense killing aura that froze everyone in the room " **let go** "

 _Shit!_ Kendou let go immediately of Midoriya, falling to the floor on her butt completely terrified of the boy's aura.

Midoriya turned his face to see his friends. **"Stay out of this"** He said and jumped out from the floor they were in towards the street, disappearing from the scene where his friends stood paralyzed in fear.

* **Thump** *

A piece of the broken wall fell to the ground, making everybody regain consciousness due to the noise

Uraraka fell to the ground with tears in her eyes "Was that Deku?"

Kendou shrunk while trembling "I-I thought I was gonna die"

* **Bam!*** Kirishima punched the wall "Fuck!" he was pissed "I couldn't stop him"

"G-guys…" Sero called and pointed to the pile of clothes next to the dust and a picture hanging on the wall. "That pile of dust...I think it's Midoriya's mom."

The kids present felt a chill. They remembered the tv transmission where Shigaraki called for Midoriya. After seeing the pile of dust and Midoriya's sudden behaviour it all made sense. Villains rioting outside, Shigaraki's quirk, Midoriya's sorrow. It was all part of Shigaraki's plan to crush Midoriya. His wounds made it clear that a fierce battle was there and the dust was the result of Midoriya getting the upper hand and Shigaraki using his quirk. Kirishima hardened his body and ran towards the door.

"Oi! Where are you going!?" Iida shouted.

"My friend is in danger right now!" Kirishima got close to the corridor's safety rail "If I don't go and help him I'm not allowed to call myself a man!" He jumped towards the street.

"I'm going too!"

"Tetsutetsu!" Kendou shouted as the boy ran after Kirishima covered in his steel form.

"I don't know the guy well but he needs my help! As a hero I will help him!" He jumped

The remaining kids froze for a bit as the hot-blooded guys literally jumped into action. _He's my best friend I must…_ Iida was trembling remembering the purpose of their presence there. They shouldn't fight, no, they must not fight. _Move! Friggin legs!_ Iida let small tears of frustration due to his righteousness. He wanted to go and help Midoriya, he was going into hell after all. He groaned and groaned trying to move its body until-

"We must go, Iida" Uraraka wiped her tears and put her hand on Iida's shoulder giving him strength and realizing this was not the time to obey rules. It was do or die involving his best friend's life.

"T-This is madness!" Monoma took a step back seeing how more people were about to head into action.

"If it wasn't!" Kendou slapped her cheeks with both hands regaining composure "Then why did we enroll as heroes?"

Monoma opened widely his eyes "Kendou you too?"

"Sorry Monoma" Iida said preparing himself "I'm not going to ask you to follow us, but if you don't, run away and protect yourself. We will contact you on the phone."

Monoma lowered his head _So this is how it's going to be?_ He thought remembering the times he mocked class 1-A. _I don't recognize them…_ He raised his head little by little looking at Kendou _But Kendou is right, if I don't go…I don't have the right to be a hero_.

Monoma walked towards Kendou and touched her shoulder.

"Who will run away Iida?" He made his hands big. "We of class 1-B will jump also into action."

Every single one of the kids jumped from the roof, Uraraka made everyone lighter using her quirk. Afterwards, Kendou grabbed Uraraka while Monoma did the same with Iida and everyone jumped to the street falling 3 stories below. Before landing Kendou and Monoma used their free hands to propel themselves up nailing a safe landing. Sero on the other side used his quirk to stick to a building assessing the situation and pointing towards Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, both running 100 meters ahead of them.

Midoriya arrived where a small group of 4 villains were. They just finished off a hero and one of them spotted Midoriya walking towards them. "Who the fuck do you think you are kid!?" One of them shouted pointing his knife towards Midoriya.

"Shigaraki…" Midroiya threatened "Where is he?"

"Do I fucking look like Shigaraki? Scram k-bteargh!" Midoriya still in full cowl grabbed the villain's face in a split second and slammed him against the floor cracking it.

"I said…" Midoriya pushed harder this time cracking the villain's head. "WHERE IS HE!?"

The villains looked how their teammate was getting smashed, blood coming out of his head. _The fuck you doing kid!_ One of the villains charged towards Midoriya stretching his index finger that took the shape of a needle.

 ***Stab!*** The villain's needle pierced Midoriya's chest making him bleed. However he didn't waver and looked firmly at the needle guy. _Tell me where Shigaraki is._ Midoriya grabbed the needle guy by the neck, choking him.

"Nobody knows what you talking about kid!" a furry villain was about to punch Midoriya-

 _I see_ Midoriya threw the needle villain towards the furry guy. _Die then…_ Midoriya dashed towards the guy on the floor. ***Bam!* *Crack!*** He kicked him sending him flying towards the wall, leaving big traces of blood as the body fell on the floor.

Everything turned blank…Midoriya's mind was set apart from his body. Physically he grabbed the villain by the nape and smashed his face with his knee.

 _Where am I?_ Midoriya saw around him, everything was blank. The last thing he could remember was Shigaraki's laughter as his mom disintegrated. _Oh…right_ he looked down. He couldn't save his mom. Tears fell from his eyes while he kneeled to the ground.

Midoriya's body finished pummeling the 4 villains that were left. He continued through the street, but was surrounded as soon as he turned right on the street. _Where's Shigaraki_ He asked a group of 20 villains present.

"Huh?" a buffed villain that seemed to be the leader of a small gang looked at the boy "Oh you mean the hand guy"

"Where is he?" Midoriya got closer expecting answers.

"Yeah…dunno kid" he smiled "You must be a big idiot to come towards us trying to get answers." All 20 villains laughed at the same time. Midoriya's expression didn't change, he just asked again pissing the buffed guy off.

"Scram kid, you are not worth our time," He sighed and looked at the boy's attire. "look at yer clothes boy, go cry to your mom" The villains behind him laughed harder, this last words made Midoriya clench his teeth.

"Huh? You getting' pissed?" The buffed guy smiled "Crybabies should go to their mommas, boy" The guy cracked up poiting towards Midoriya. He was going to keep mocking him until-

"8% Detroit Smash!"

Midoriya dashed towards the guy reaching him in a split second thanks to full cowl. ***BAM!*** He nailed a big hit on the guy's face sending him flying towards the rear line of his villain group. The villains in his group shouted and came to his aid, while a villain pointed his fingers towards Midoriya, ***Bang!*** he shot nails towards the boy. Midoriya took the hit without making an effort to evade as he kept walking forward. The nails pierced Midoriya's chest ripping apart his shirt, revealing his torso now covered in wounds and blood.

"I'll kill you…" Midoriya said before leaping towards the enemy, engaging in battle.

 _I'm so sorry mom, I failed you_. Midoriya was crying in his mind, the blank space he was around represented the emptiness he was feeling in his heart. It hurt, it hurt like hell. Even worse than the times he crushed his arms using One For All… _One for All_ he thought looking at his arms. His quirk was the epitome of heroism. The quirk of the former symbol of peace. The quirk made to save the world, to be able to save everyone. _I have this quirk but I couldn't save mom…_ he sat and hide his face in his knees. _I'm sorry All Might…I failed you._

Meanwhile his body was badly hurt. Blood was dripping from his wounds and he got more wounds on his body. He was overflowing with adrenaline, the sensation of pain was at the minimum, but it wasn't good, the moment the adrenaline rush faded, he would probably faint due to the immense pain surge coming to his body.

Basic logic commanded to ran away and go to the hospital, his condition was no joke. However Midoriya was still on the offensive, attacking nonstop. His fists and shoes drenched in the blood of his the 20 villains from the start, Midoriya wiped out 17 of them. He was panting due to the excess of stamina it consumed, but that display of power crushed the morale of the villains as Midoriya was still fighting.

 _This kid 's a monster!_ The buffed guy, who transformed into a small werewolf before, thought while he saw Midoriya kicking one of his henchmen in the ribs. He reached his pocket and pulled out a small syringe with a purple liquid in it, he then inyected the liquid and felt a pressure in his body.

 _UGH! This hurts but, dealing…with a monster_ He thought as his body became bigger _Needs a monster._ He completed his transformation into a massive werewolf. He was two times bigger than before and nearly 4 times bigger than Midoriya. On normal conditions it was a bad idea to face such a guy. Only his appearance made his henchman tremble taking a few steps behind.

 ***Dash*** In a split second the massive werewolf leaped towards Midoriya creating waves of air behind him due to the speed. Midoriya's body reacted on its own charging his fist ready to clash against the beast fist.

 ***BAM!*** Both fists collided, the massive fist of the villain vs the 8% smash from Midoriya. The boy was sent flying, luckily for him; he crashed against the last henchman, who took all the impact head on. Both of them fell to the ground as the werewolf villain howled as if he was claiming his superiority.

Midoriya slowly got on his feet "I'll kill you"

Before he could move, the black haired guy from before appeared in front of him.

"Glad to see you're still breathing kid" he said. "Oh I see you had some fun in here."

"Move" Midoriya said

"No way dude" He pouted "Final boss is mine"

The werewolf villain charged towards the black haired young man. * **BAM!*** He punched him so hard that air could be felt due to the pressure. The young guy, unlike the other villains he faced, flinched for a bit due to the impact.

He, however, laughed out of joy "Wahaha! You!" He grabbed an incoming fist from the villain. "That actually hurt!"

Despite saying that, the young man was happy; he felt that he wanted to hug the werewolf guy as the other people he took down didn't stand a chance against him. He loved heated battles after all, but he was insanely powerful, his friends told him that so many times he had forgotten. The werewolf villain on the other side got mad that his right hand got captured by this guy. He jumped and kicked him in midair, freeing himself from that young man's grip.

"Who the fuck are you!?" The villain asked in a tone that didn't sounded human at all. "You a hero!?"

"Huh?" The young man raised his eyebrow "Why the hell would-"

Midoriya rushed in before the man could finish, grabbing the villain by the nape, smashing his left knee in the villain's nose.

"HEY!" The young black haired man shouted "He's mine"

He rushed towards Midoriya; however, the boy, while in midair, spun and kicked the villain's chin sending him flying.

 ***Smash! BOOM!***

The villain collided against a wall, breaking it and flying through presumably hitting a storage of flammable gas. The explosion destroyed the entire 4 story tall building, falling to the ground creating a tiny mountain of rubble.

The young man got near Midoriya and ***THUMP!*** he gave him a big hit in the gut sending him flying past the rubble.

"Motherfucker!" He shouted "I told you that was mine!"

The young man walked towards Midoriya, who tried his best to get up but failed to do so. His body reached his limit and it was an almost impossible feat to get up at this point, he lost a lot of blood, his body was devastated, bruises were seen everywhere. His arms were numb as well as his legs. Even with the still going adrenaline rush he felt a lot of pain.

The man jumped about to finish Midoriya "This will teach you not to get in a man's fight!"

 ***BAM!***

The man punch hit something

"Damn…this guy's punch is strong"

Just when the guy was about to hit Midoriya, Kirishima appeared in front of him with his body hardened. He took the hit like a champ, despite the small break the punch left him in his hardening.

"ORYAA!"

 ***BAM!*** Tetsutetsu appeared to the scene hitting the man in the chin. The punch was strong but it didn't had a lot of effect on the guy.

"Tsk!" Tetsutetsu snorted "So he's another hardening type huh?"

"Hey Kirishima!" Iida shouted as everyone appeared from behind.

 ***THIP! THIP!***

Sero quickly restrained the guy with his tape as well as Midoriya, sending him towards Iida, who caught him in his arms.

"GUYS WE'VE GOT MIDORIYA!" He shouted "LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA H-"

 ***Break!***

The young man broke Sero's tape without much effort. "You little shits get out of my way" He shouted

 ***BAM!*** The guy hit Tetsutetsu, breaking his metal form sending him towards Kirishima.

Kendou and Iida charged towards the guy, while Monoma helped Uraraka hold Midoriya. Kendou was about to squash the guy with her oversized right palm, the guy; however, didn't move at all taking the hit head on. Kendou tried to punch him with her left but the guy closed the distance in a split second.

 ***THUMP!*** He landed an upper kick on her gut making her cough blood. Without giving a second rest he landed a punch on her face sending flying.

Iida changed course, he leaped towards Kendou grabbing her in the air. As soon as he turned to face the guy he was right next to him.

 ***BAM!** The guy kicked Iida in the ribs making him let go of Kendou. Iida gasped in pain turning to face the guy in order to kick him. It all happened in a split second, before Iida could move his kick, the black haired guy was about to punch Iida in the face until Tetsutetsu jumped in the way protecting Iida, but receiving a strong punch in the head.

Tetsutetsu landed right next to Monoma. The last hit stroke him so hard it made him bleed from the forehead. This guy was a monster, he was a battle crazy monster. Everything that came out of his mouth was _Don't interfere brats_. Uraraka was holding a panting Deku on her arms, she was frightened beyond belief. Such a fearsome guy was pummeling every single one of them.

"Recirpo!" Iida's engine roared stronger than ever, Kendou took distance and put her guard up in order to give support. Blue flames came out from Iida's exhaust pipes as he yelled his ultimate attack "EXTEND!"

Iida disappeared in a flash, landing a powerful kick on the guy's head. Due to the power a big shockwave was seen. The dark haired guy was sent flying crashing against a nearby wall. Small pieces of stone fell from his face revealing his gray colored armor.

"I see" He smiled "You guys want me to fight seriously huh?"

This guy was no joke. This monstrous power wasn't his full power? He reached his pocket putting on a golden ring in his finger. His upper body then became pure gold. It was shining due to the material he just absorbed into his body. He dashed faster than before towards Iida, who did the same preparing his kick.

 ***BAM!*** Iida landed a kick on the guy's ribs but this time, even with the surge of power, the guy wasn't fazed, he just got a small crack on his armor. This now golden dude took a recipro extend powered up kick without much effort. Iida's expression changed into pain when the guy landed a punch in his gut. The impact was huge sending Iida flying various meters behind. He landed next to Tetsutetsu and vomited blood. He felt something break inside, the pain was unbearable as he couldn't stand up again normally.

"HAHAHA!" the guy laughed "That's it brats! ENTERTAIN ME MORE!"

"This bastard!" Kirishima was overflowing in rage seeing how this guy pummeled his friends ***Crack Crack Crack*** His hardening began getting stronger. "I'm gonna beat you! UNBREAKABLE!" He roared as he revealed his most powerful form dashing towards the enemy.

"FAT CHANCE SPIKY!"

The young man landed a punch on Kirishima's face turning his face to the side. It was a big punch, the pressure was felt even a few meters behind, just where Monoma and the guys were alongside Kendou who took some distance _I can't beat this guy_ she clenched her teeth in frustration.

Kirishima turned his face again giving a fierce look towards the enemy.

"RED COUNTER!" He landed a punch in the guy's nose, making a small crack in his armor.

"You're strong, kid!" The young man laughed returning the punch.

Kirishima flinched due to the impact of that punch. Was this guy getting stronger? He definitely seemed to be getting pumped the more the battle dragged on.

 _Damn! This guy is tanking my Unbreakable like a champ!_ Kirishima was with his guard up defending from the succession of hits the guy was giving him. Suddenly Monoma appeared behind the guy touching him and surrounding his legs with a concrete armor.

"I see" he said "Your quirk is to absorb the materials you touch creating an armour where you want" Monoma then swept the guy's unprotected legs with a kick making him lose balance.

 _NOW!_ Kirishima threw a punch towards the falling guy still in midair.

"RED GAUNTLET!"

 ***¨THUMP! CRACK!***

A clean hit! The guy's armor that covered his chest broke apart as the guy flew a few meters behind crashing against the rubble creating a dust screen.

Kirishima and Monoma celebrated thinking they had won. However, as the dust cleared up the guy was standing up. The guy leaped from the pile of dust towards Monoma.

 _Shit! In a split-second!_ Monoma directed the concrete towards his arms, guarding up.

"That's not all about my power" The guy charged his fist in order to punch Monoma. His fist was mixing not only gold, concrete and steel could also be seen in his hand. "I can also take more elements."

 **¨BAM!*** He landed a hit on Monoma breaking his guard and armor. Monoma directed again the concrete towards his chest seeing how the guy without rest was about to land a follow up punch in him.

It didn't stopped the hit but it served as a light armor against the guy's fierce punch. Monoma was thrown towards the other guys. Only Kirishima was left in front of the guy, who saw his next target and dashed towards him.

 _Fuck!_ Kirishima thought guarding against the barrage of punches the guy was sending. _I don't have much time left in this form_.

"GUYS! RUN AWAY!" Kirishima shouted "I'll buy some time!"

Midoriya heard a voice in his mind, wiping away the sadness for a bit. _Huh? Kirishima?_ He looked around trying to find his friend. The blank space began fading away little by little. The first thing he could feel was pain all over his body, the next thing were a pair of trembling arms holding him tightly.

A drop fell. Was it water?

The drop reached his mouth. Aside from the metallic taste of blood, that drop had a slightly salty taste. It was a tear. Everything was black now; he felt his eyes wide open but couldn't see through them. He did heard however a girl's voice _Come back Deku. Help us please_ he recognized the voice, it was as clear as day who it was. Uraraka was crying, trembling in fear. Why? He asked himself as his view adapted. He saw to his right Tetsutetsu trying to stand up with one knee on the floor. _I must…go_ he said while Iida was cursing trying to reactivate his engine. Midoriya then turned to the left side seeing Monoma getting patched up by Sero's tape. He felt a tender but a little rough hand on his forehead.

"You came back" it was Kendou "Can you stand up? We have to run" She asked looking front.

Midoriya tried to move but the adrenaline rush was going away, the pain was multiplying by the second. He tilted his head both ways. "I see" Kendou said making her hands bigger and reaching Midoriya. "I'll carry you then".

"UGH!" Just as Kendou was about to envelop Midoriya, he looked towards the one that made that sound. He looked at Kirishima with his Unbreakable form almost fading away. Kirishima was getting beaten up by the guy in front of him. He was doing his best to guard up.

"Kirishima…" Midoriya said looking at his beaten up friend.

Kendou looked down; she was frustrated about her power as she couldn't do a thing against that guy "He is doing all he can to buy us time to flee"

 _At this rate he might die_ Midoriya thought, recalling how a few moments ago he lost his mom. Now his friend was in danger, he could die. He didn't want him to die, Kirishima was his friend. For a second, all the pain disappeared; Midoriya helped himself to stand up using Kendou's hand.

"M-Midoriya don't push yourself we have to go!" Kendou shouted.

"Sero…" Midoriya barely said grabbing the tape guy's attention "I need your help"

"Uh…sure bro" Sero got closer "What do you need?"

Midoriya was panting "Tape…use it on Kirishima and take him out of there…and"

"And?" Sero was confused.

"Use it on me" Midoriya said

"Want me to patch you up?"

"No…" Midoriya began charging One For All through his body, the stress made him cough blood "I'll take down the guy"

"Don't do it!" Uraraka shouted "Your body can't handle any more!"

"The moment I hit him," ***cough*** Midoriya splurted more blood of his mouth "I'll probably faint"

"Okay" Sero nodded "I'll do it"

"Sero!" Kendou shouted

"Thank you…" Midoriya faintly said

Midoriya crouched preparing to leap towards the enemy

 _I must go beyond 100% here_ Midoriya thought overflowing his body with his quirk.

"NOW!" Midoriya shouted as Sero launched his tape catching Kirishima and pulling him out of there.

The enemy was surprised to see Kirishima disappear. He then looked towards Midoriya charging his power.

"Oh ho!" He crouched preparing to leap "You've still got fight in you boy!"

" **Detroooit** " Midoriya growled. The red lines that One For All formed through his body were shining more than ever. The air pressure around him got stronger, his wounds began opening again due to the force he was applying.

 **RRRRAAAAAAGHHHH** Midoriya shrieked as he endured the pain. The surge of adrenaline was almost gone. The enemy in front of him leaped towards Midoriya

"Come at me boy!" He shouted.

Midoriya leaped forward destroying the ground where he stood due to the force he put in his legs. In a split second Midoriya closed the distance with the enemy, he prepared his fist in order to strike using all of his power.

*" **SMAAASHHH!"** *

An enormous impact were felt, time suddenly passed slower as Midoriya saw the guy in front of him being sent out flying with a smile on his face.

 _Fuck it wasn't enough_

His consciousness was fading away. Midoriya was afraid that a Detroit smash couldn't get the job done. This guy was not your average villain. Villain…images came to his mind of how he smacked the other guys. His face went down, what the hell did he do?

 _Shigaraki was right…I'm no hero_

Everything went blank as the last thing Midoriya felt were the tape of Sero and screams from his friends as he closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Everything went crazy after that fight, the kids quickly hurried towards the closest hospital to treat their injuries. In the way there they met Bakugo and his companions, they were unharmed.

The moment Bakugo saw Midoriya completely beaten up to a pulp he yelled to the guys for being late. The mood was tense as both Kirishima and Iida were depressed that their friend was in such a bad condition. _If only I was stronger_ , _If only I was faster, If only I hadn't stumbled back there._

They got to the hospital nearly as quiet as a library. The nurses hurried to treat Midoriya and the other hurt kids.

Everyone left to be attended. The only ones that were in the waiting room were Bakugo's companions. In front of them, the news channel was reporting the previous occurrences.

The events that just happened at Shizuoka prefecture ended just recently. As soon as the kids heard the aftermaths they froze: 32 dead, 68 injured and 20 missing pro heroes, while on the villains' side were 20 dead and 210 captured and also 20 missing. Civillians, on the other side got the worse part as 120 dead, 170 injured and 80 missing. It was a big tragedy that lasted for 5 hours, the sun was setting out. The day started with a normal class with an unexpected day off, it was going to be happy day until chaos started. All they now had to do was wait for their injured friends.

Returning to the last fight, in a collapsed building, the rubble started moving as a guy covered in concrete got out.

"Damn that kid did pack a punch, to think I was off for a bit" He then felt his phone ringing in his pocket reaching it, thanking the gods for not destroying it until…

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I CALLED YOU TAKASHI!?" a loud voice was heard in the guy's, now identified as Takashi, ear.

 _Damn Keitaro…always yelling at me…_ Takashi thought as the voice kept shouting.

"H-Hey Keitaro don't be like that." He checked his missing calls "You've only dialed me 20 times, why won't you be like Kaemon? He only called 5 times"

Keitaro's voice just got angrier "You idiot! I called you the time I knew about the incident in your zone"

Takashi faked a girly tone "You were worried about me? Keitaro-tan you're so cute!"

"Who the hell would worry about you?" Keitaro said "Besides-"

"You're a tsundere now? Wow even though I saw you yesterday you did change Keitaro-tan" Takashi said.

"Let me finish you idiot" Keitaro turned serious "I just heard the news, you didn't went overboard right?"

"Mmm…" Takashi grabbed his chin trying to remember

"Dude…why do you alwa-" Keitaro was sighing knowing how battle crazy his friend was until.

"I didn't went too overboard" That answer took Keitaro by surprise, normally Takashi would've said something like "I was just stretching a bit" or "It was just one bye bye punch…ok maybe 100" But this time he seemed like he was in part frustrated and somewhat happy.

"I mean I just pummeled like 40 guys that told me to get the hell out" He snorted, suddenly making a smile afterwards "But I found someone strong, a kid packed quite the punch…I guess I lost haha."

After a brief moment Keitaro spoke "I see…hey tomorrow let's hang out same place bud, my treat."

Takashi eyes shined "OH! This is a first! I knew you could be kawaii Keitaro-tan, also…" he sighed "why always a maid café?"

"E-Enough with the Keitaro-tan shit! Also!" He took a deep breath "MAIDS CAFÉ'S ARE THE BEST!" Takashi sighed and agreed to hang out with his friend, hanging the phone off afterwards.

After 2 long hours of waiting, a young woman with a hero badge in her doctor robe came out of the ICU where Midoriya was being treated. Everyone stood up but Kirishima, Iida and Uraraka were the first to rush towards her.

"I guess you're this boy's friends right?" she looked through the waiting room "No relatives?"

Iida was quick to answer "W-We are his friends. W-we were tagging along until villains came out and we tried to flee."

Uraraka and Kirishima were shocked. Did they hear well? Did Iida, the so damn honest and correct guy it hurts, just lie? The doctor sighed after she looked at Iida's trembling body.

"Don't fret guys, I'm neither the police nor a full hero" She pointed to her badge "This is just so I can use my quirk legally to help people."

"I-I see…" Iida lowered his head "Sorry to have tried to deceive you"

"Not a problem kid, anyways I know this kid aside from what we saw in the news…he's the one who gave my teacher a lot of trouble after all." A drop of sweat came from her forehead as she remembered Recovery Girl's complaints about the boy.

Suddenly her face turned serious and glanced to the now complete group in front of her.

"Anyways, your friend is a lucky one. We only performed surgery to reconstruct and put his face back to normal. His nose and jaw were not in his place but it didn't take a lot of time. Aside from that, I used my quirk to reconstruct his skin that had those wounds, thanks to it he won't be getting more scars, the previous ones couldn't be fixed…sorry."

Everyone's faces shone as the news they got sounded as if Midoriya was out of danger, only thing left to do was to get him out of the hospital and go towards UA like normal right? Everyone was having those thoughts until the doctor slightly bowed her head with a blank face.

"Despite everything I said, your friend condition was no joke. A minute later and he certainly would have died. I'm really sorry guys, we did all we could but I just don't know when will he open his eyes again."

Everyone in the group froze as the doctor apologized one last time and told them were Midoriya's room was before leaving. They didn't say a single word. Their bodies moved on their own as they arrived to the room of the boy. It was a single room, the sun could be seen setting out through the window as Midoriya lied in the bed, plugged to an artificial respirator. His face was calm, it had no movement at all…he was just, lying there.

"H-hey buddy…"Iida walked slowly towards Midoriya with his voice cracking.

"Please don't joke with us…everyone's here safe and sound…open your eyes bro…jokes over."

Kirishima walked towards Iida and put his hand on Iida's shoulder. He made a big effort to talk as tears began falling from his eyes.

"It's okay man…" He said as Uraraka fell crying to the ground.

Iida collapsed to the ground clenching both his fists. "It's not okay man! I failed him! I failed to rescue my best friend! I…I…"

Words didn't come out from his mouth anymore, everything was just a big pressure in the chest, it was a kind of pain that sting like a bee's but its magnitude was bigger. Kirisima got on his knee trying to help either Iida or himself; they didn't know what to do.

They didn't noticed as Bakugo slowly walked towards Midoriya. The two boys could see the face of the explosions guy for a moment as they could swear they saw a small tear coming from his eyes.

"Y-you bastard…you said you wanted to be able to save everyone right?" Bakugo's voice wasn't normal, you could feel in it emptiness. A colorless voice that had troubles to be understood.

"Right now, everyone here needs you. Wake up…you useless piece of shit."

Bakugo trembled as more tears fell from his eyes, Shiozaki walked towards Bakugo and slightly hugged him from behind. The boy cried in silence, not wanting to show any weakness to anyone as he murmured some barely audible thing.

"Please…I don't want to lose my friend"

The day ended with the kids returning to UA. Upon their arrival they reported to Aizawa, Bloodking and the rest of their classmates that 11 of them went to rescue Midoriya, they managed to see him, but the situation turned for the worse. They faced a villain none of them could do nothing against. If it wasn't for Midoriya's final smash, their condition would be worse. However, despite their well being, Midoriya's physical state fell and couldn't support his mental stability anymore. Due to immense brain stress Midoriya's brain kind of shut off. Instead of being a coma, his brain was somewhere else. Even doctors had no clue when would he wake up. This marked the end of the day, Midoriya sacrificed himself to protect his friends.


	7. Chapter 7: New faces

The story so far:

Midoriya couldn't save his mom. During the villain outbreak near Shizuoka prefecture, the kids met an enemy they couldn't beat. His power was different from all the enemies in their ways until that moment. In a rush, Midoriya used all the power he had left to give them a chance to escape.

The story resumes the next day. What's coming for the kids now that Midoriya isn't with them anymore? Who was Takashi, the fierce enemy, talking to?

* * *

The next day the kids from both classes were gathered in class 1-A. They were going to have a break from practical training in joint class. This day they were given the instruction to train their quirks and their strategic use. Group training was allowed, however some kids like Todoroki, Bakugo and Tokoyami decided to train solo.

Before the kids went to train Aizawa stopped them on their tracks as the door opened. From it appeared two kids, one boy and one girl, some of them recognized their faces instantly.

"S-Shinso!?" Kaminari pointed towards the lazy looking boy "A-and Hatsume!?"

Just as Shinso nodded while scratching his head, Mei raised her head instantly.

"Yes it is us!" She said "I've come to help you guys as a support department rep!"

Aizawa coughed taking the floor. "You heard her guys, anything you need for training, support is your call."

"And Shinsou?" Kaminari asked again.

Shinsou sighed "He's transferring to the hero course" Aizawa said.

Kids were surprised as a new powerful member joined them in the hero's department.

Meanwhile in some part of the city, two guys were seated in a table outside a cafe. One of them had black hair and golden eyes, he was identified the other day as Takashi; while the one in front of him had a slender figure, he had golden long hair and dark brown eyes. His handsome face posed a type of fox smirk making him exert some type of intimidating aura.

"You know Keitaro, I really don't understand you" Takashi said to the slender guy.

"Don't worry, you won't…" Keitaro slurped some of his tea "you're stupid remember?"

This made Takashi pout, they were friends since childhood but Keitaro was always the calmed and smart guy; unlike him, who was the passionate, jump right into battle guy.

"You're still angered at me? Being harsh won't get you a girl Keitaro-tan"

Keitaro forehead twitched "You idiot! You got into a fight again. If you wanted to fight so much why don't be a hero then?"

Takashi sighed "Don't wanna. I wanted to go to business dep alongside you and Kaemon."

"Then don't use your quirk every time, it's illegal remember? I-L-L-E-G-"

"Yeah yeah mom I remember" Takashi clicked his tongue "It's a waste having this quirk and not fighting right? I mean your quirk is telekinesis…"He pointed towards Keitaro "Besides handsome you're op. Not fair Keitaro-tan"

A drop of sweat came from Keitaro's forehead "Dude just follow the rules will ya? This is what society says."

"Then let's change it" Takashi said

Keitaro was about to say how dumb his friend was until he saw his face. Takashi's face was a serious one. It was strange seeing his friend's face like that. Keitaro remembered a conversation a before entering business dep with their friends.

 _Why would you also enter business guys!?_

Keitaro was alongside a younger Takashi and a medium robust guy with a black ponytail, as well as long sharp eyebrows and black colored eyes.

 _Don't be like that Keitaro-tan._ Takashi pouted _It'll be fun we three as always right?_

 _But you like heroes and that! Also you can be a symbol!_ _People follow you Takashi!_

Keitaro was yelling, he was out of character when his friends took the decision to go alongside him; at first it took him by surprise, then he felt guilty that his friends will go that way.

 _I'm not into that._ Takashi negated with his hands _If I were to pick I'd love to stay with you guys_

 _Kaemon!_ Keitaro desperately looked at his friend _Talk sense to him please!_

 _Mmmm…_ he said _It doesn't matter, I'll follow Takashi-dono and Keitaro-dono_

 _Why!?_ Keitaro shouted

Takashi hugged both his friends giving them a big smile.

 _Because we're best friends. If we stay together we will achieve something big right?_

Keitaro came back from the flashback, Takashi was slapping him in the cheek calling earth to him. It all made sense now, Takashi was the man who cared deeply for his friends, he liked justice and battles. In a sense he was crazy but Keitaro understood him so he smiled to his friend.

"So…" Keitaro said "What do you want to do?"

Takashi rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed of what he was about to say.

"I-I want to change society"

"That's crazy...fuck you" Keitaro replied instantly.

 _AN INSTANT REJECTION!_

"Ha ha ha" Takashi began laughing. This took Keitaro by surprise as he knew his friend was serious, but what he said was borderline stupid, no...it was stupid.

Takashi absorbed the wood material from the table and merged it into his hand, he looked around to see the other customers, everything was a normal. There were some heroes around, dressed in their uniforms, some salarymen were taking a break. Everywhere he looked around he could see special people trying to live a normal life.

"It's such a waste of potential…" Takashi sighed "Hey Keitaro, do you know what's one of my dreams?"

"Have a maid harem and control everything?" Takashi almost fell from his chair

"Nononono. I'm sure that's your dream there Keitaro-tan"

"Haha I'm joking man" Keitaro laughed and then made an intimidating smirk _But it makes sense now._

"I want a society where everyone can use their quirk to its full extent…" Takashi began

 _One of the reasons I'm your best friend are those crazy ideals of yours Takashi..._

"I'm sick of only heroes using legally their quirks…"

 _You have something strange in you that makes you an outstanding leader…_

"I want your help in freeing this society, in returning this society the potential it has."

" _As your friend, no...as your brother"_ Keitaro shook his hand alongside Takashi " _You will always have my support"_

"Let's make something amazing Keitaro" Takashi smiled.

"Yoohoo!" an orange haired maid with two ponytails came to them skipping. The moment she arrived, Keitaro's nose shot blood like a volcano making him fall from his chair.

Takashi's face turned into an old man "Who are you, beautiful young maid?"

Keitaro jumped from the floor. "T-T-T-The l-l-legendary maid!" He got on his knee as if presenting her.

"Blue as the sky eyes! As orange as the fruit color hair using twin ponytails to deceive you into thinking she's a tsundere! A cute face! Body proportions B87! W58! H85!"

 ***SMACK!***

Keitaro was punched in the head as he was presenting the girl, his face crushed the floor but he still got up despite the big lump on his head.

"5'4" or 164cm tall…Tachibana Katsumi"

The orange haired girl and Takashi sighed due to Keitaro's scene.

"I've come here 12 times this week..." Keitaro drawed 3 cards from his pocket every one of them sealed 4 times and 5 entrance tickets. "went to every show you had this month..:" Keitaro kept taking out souvenirs from his pockets and bag.

"Is this normal for you?" Takashi sighed pointing at Keitaro

"It'll get worse trust me…" Katsumi sighed.

"...but never have you served me! you only serve the guy that picks your interest and that number is 0 to this date! Is it finally my time!?" Keitaro put his hand under his pants

"Whoa whoa there buddy!" Takashi freaked out

 ***RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP***

Without hesitation Keitaro showed something in his hands towards Katsumi with a serious face. The face one would show when proposing was the closest reference.

"Could you sign my underwear please?" Keitaro showed his boxers that had a print of a photo of him, Takashi and Kaemon in it.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Katsumi shouted her heart out.

Takashi tried to cover his face. "Dude...stop"

 ***SMACK!***

"So you basically heard us speaking and were interested huh?" Takashi said while Keitaro rubbed his cheek.

"That's right" Katsumi smiled "What you guys said picked my interest so I wanted to know you."

"The maid harem and control? Sorry gal that's his dream" Takashi pointed towards Keitaro.

"You're wrong Takashi, she came here due to what you wanted." Keitaro said

"That's right" Katsumi smiled "I want to hear more from that society you're talking about." She looked at her phone. "Oh but, it'll be later. my turn ends at 8...see ya there"

Takashi was grabbing his chin with a serious face while the girl went off "Weird girl…" He then smiled giving Keitaro thumbs up "I like her Keitaro-tan"

Meanwhile in another part of the city, a young couple was walking through the street. A brunette gorgeous around 5'7" (or 174cm) woman, estimated to be around 27 years, was walking alongside his presumably husband, who had the same age and a slender figure around 5'9" (180cm). It was a nice couple as both were happily talking about a movie they just saw.

Suddenly two heroes appeared from the alley and cornered them both.

"Oh heroes, what a surprise" The young man said.

Her wife smiled to him "They must be patrolling Genyuu"

"You're right Haru, let's not bother them"

The couple tried to move but was interrupted by the heroes. They were not popular heroes, maybe they were low class sidekicks on patrol. Something about them was strange, their faces however showed a shady expression. In their green and red costumes the only thing missing was their hero symbol.

"It's her right?" One of the heroes said

"It fits the description" The other replied as he teleported behind Haru and handcuffed her.

"Haru!" Genyuu shouted "Heroes what are you doing!"

"Maboroshi Haru, we need your quirk." One of the heroes pointed a gun at Genyuu

"Genyuu!" She shouted as her husband flinched.

"Do as we say and he lives"

"W-What's the meaning of this!?" Genyuu shouted as his wife opened a portal behind her and the two heroes "HARU!"

"I'm sorry Genyuu, I don't want you to be hurt"

"Who are you!?" Genyuu said to the heroes

"You may not know us but we will be known as Rioters. Goodbye, magician Maboroshi Genyuu"

They disappeared from the portal as Genyuu remained still, he couldn't do anything to save his wife. He rushed towards the closest police station in order to report the abduction of his wife.

It wasn't a long trip, but in Genyuu's head nothing made sense, heroes were the servers of justice. Why would they kidnap someone? He knew his wife had a warp quirk, but still she wasn't a bad person so she wouldn't be send to prison right? What if they were not heroes? A lot of questions popped in Genyuu's head, he was in his head thinking about what just happened until a chop on his head woke him up.

"Hey sir! You've been 10 minutes in the counter!" the policeman at the counter said "What do you want?"

Genyuu grabbed his chin trying to remember why was he there...a few moment passed while he mumbled something non understandable. He scratched his butt and his blank expression shone as if he remembered something.

"RIGHT! MY WIFE!" he pointed towards the policeman

The policeman dropped a sweat "Ehm...no dude…I'm a guy…"

"She's been kidnapped by some guys named Rioters!" Genyuu said.

The policeman looked in the pc trying to find the villains "Nope, those guys were imprisoned 3 months ago. Don't you have a description of these guys?"

"But I saw it with my own eyes! They had hero uniforms! One used a green one and another a red one!"

"Like them?" The policeman pointed towards the entrance. The guys that previously identified themselves as Rioters were talking to a police officer. Genyuu froze, what were the odds?

"IT'S THEM! CAPTURE THEM!"

"Ehm...sir those are heroes" The policeman sighed "You've been spitting nonsense since your arrival. I beg of you to take your leave."

"But! BUT!" Genyuu was getting desperate as he didn't get help, the both guys approached the scene.

"Sorry sir, please don't disturb the police." One of the rioters said while the other restrained Genyuu.

"Sorry pal, neither heroes nor police will help you" The other Rioter member whispered into Genyuu's ear.

3 hours later, Genyuu was sitting in a park bench, his gaze was lost as his head was down. Everything was lost. His beloved wife, the one whom he had been after all his high school life before confessing was snatched right in front of him. It felt awful, Genyuu normally was the kind of guy that wore an optimistic face with a somewhat of a clown attitude. This time all his happiness disappeared. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, small tears fell from his eyes trying his all to contain them. He suddenly felt a manly hand on his head.

"You know your crying face looks worse than an old avocado right Genyuu?"

"Huh?" Genyuu raised his head "YUU! MAH BOI!"

Genyuu stood up and twisted Yuu's nipples.

"Kyaaa!" Yuu shouted "I fell in your trap!"

Yuu lifted his finger and ***BZZZT*** , Genyuu was given an electricity shock.

"Wahaha! I've got you no-" He stopped while looking at the unaltered face of his friend.

"What's the matter pal? It's strange to see you like this."

"I've failed Yuu…"

Yuu put his hand on Genyuu's shoulder and gave him thumbs up. "It doesn't matter pal! This time my follow up joke was better so I win."

Genyuu sighed "Not that man, it's about Haru."

"You gonna be a dad? I want to be the godfather" Yuu put his hand on his head while looking down "I even practiced."

Genyuu smashed the bench"They kidnaped Haru man! Some villains took her and neither the police nor the heroes can do shit!"

Yuu picked his nose while his friend was getting desperate. It was a scene where you could see a man crying in a bench and the other one picking his nose in front of him.

"It's obvious what we have to do if you ask me" Yuu said

Genyuu tilted his head, he didn't know what his friend meant until something inside him clicked as Yuu got his finger out of his nose. He remembered what he promised to Haru the day they began formally going out.

 _I'll do anything for you_

Yuu saw the change of expression of his friend and smiled. "Let's go save Haru together, Genyuu"

Genyuu stood up from the bench and began walking alongside his friend. Suddenly they stopped on their tracks with Genyuu looking at Yuu.

"How do we start?" Genyuu said

Yuu grabbed his chin for a moment. They sure didn't have any info on the guys. The only thing they knew was that they were at the police station, their looks and their organization's name. They had to do some kind of spy job to gather intel and they were not that kind of guys. Genyuu was a magician and Yuu was a stand up comedian, their abilities were to entertain, not to spy on people. They don't even have items for that...wait...items. Yuu remembered something, more specifically someone as he smirked.

"I think I know the guy we need Genyuu."


	8. Chapter 8: New faces (2)

Following that night, at 8 pm, Takashi was waiting alongside Keitaro at the door of the maid cafe they were in the afternoon. Takashi was in his usual sportswear relaxing against a light pole. He was completely calmed until he saw Keitaro, who was trembling and sweating like no tomorrow. You could feel his nervousness from afar. Takashi began laughing at his friend until Katsumi got out of the store.

"W-W-We've w-waited for you!" Keitaro got a box from his bag instantly "I've bought d-dumplings for the walk!"

Takashi sighed as Katsumi laughed "Keitaro-tan, you really can get out of character huh?"

Keitaro blushed as red as you could get, he froze when Takashi mentioned how nervous he was provoking a small laugh in both Takashi and Katsumi.

"Anyways…"Katsumi grabbed a dumpling "What do you mean to change society?"

"Well...considering Keitaro's in another dimension right now…" Takashi pointed towards Keitaro, who kept mumbling _She grabbed one of my dumplings_ "what do you think about the restriction regarding the use of quirks?"

Katsumi bit her dumpling "I don't like it"

"So much wasted potential right!?" Takashi smiled "Imagine a society where people can use their quirk freely, without thinking of legal consequences."

Katsumi grabbed her chin slightly worried "I don't know, it could be dangerous."

 _For sure it would be dangerous_ she thought.

 _What if people get hurt, what if someone dies?_

"It sure could be" Takashi smiled.

"Then w-"

Takashi's face turned serious as he interrupted Katsumi.

"I know this is crazy…" Takashi looked towards the sky

"I know it can be dangerous. However, I'm not saying only the quirk regulation must change. Everything must change." He made a gesture of trying to grab the moon with his hand.

"This society is like the night. Left alone it's surrounded by pure darkness. I learned that many people suffered before a symbol named All Might gave us the light we needed to keep believing in peace. However, that moon disappeared and now we are in our the darkest hour. We have no one to follow as innocent people are defenseless and suffering everyday incapable of doing something."

Takashi looked towards Katsumi. "I want to take this society to the next day. To enlighten it and make it just, returning the potential we all deserve."

Katsumi looked at Takashi; it wasn't a bad dream, the man wanted justice and his way kinda makes you want to follow him. Until that moment, she lived the life of some type of local idol. Loved by a lot, but bored to the limit as her figure was even sanctified. Without realizing, Katsumi quickly found herself lost in her thoughts.

 _It's strange to feel this empty…_

 _I have fans...I don't complain about money...but this feels weird._

 _I want to blindly believe in something… I want something that brings me happiness._

 _Even if it sounds strange, these guys are funny. What they want is funny...I want to enjoy myself as well._

"I want to join you guys, it seems funny…" She smiled

"So we're 3 right now" Keitaro smirked returning to his normal self as the dumplings disappeared. "What about we make more people join?"

"Oh I can tell Kaemon and Chiyo, I guess they will join." Takashi said

"I can tell a friend," Katsumi joyfully said "but he's uhm….weird"

"Your boyfriend?" Takashi said while Keitaro felt a chill in his spine.

"Haha! As if" Katsumi laughed "He's just a close friend from school, he surely speaks fast and is funny"

"I see…" Keitaro sighed with relief as all of 3 of them got their phones out "let's call them to hang out in the park."

Meanwhile in an apartment in the middle of Tokyo city

"I've always wondered how you pay for this amazing condo, Yuu"

Genyuu entered his friend's apartment looking everywhere. The whole condo was beautifully decorated. It gave the impression of someone rich living there, not Yuu as he was dressed in plain normal clothes with his white dotted chemise and mustard trousers.

"The hell you talking about?" Yuu closed the door "Our wives are lawyers and come from wealthy families. Besides we're neighbors remember?"

Aside from Genyuu being forgetful, Yuu was right. Haru earned more than Genyuu, the same was for Yuu's wife, Shizuka.

Remembering what they came looking for Yuu's place, Genyuu asked the man about a plan concerning Haru's whereabouts.

Yuu took a tiny bell out of his pocket and chimed it. The first thing Genyuu thought was: _What a cute little bell!_

Soon after, a brown spiky haired, slender young man appeared before them with a scimitar in his left hand and pudding in his right hand. Genyuu thought: _I like that flavor too!_

"Sensei you called!?" said the young man

"You bet I did...oh Genyuu, this is Kaeru Masaru. He was my first fan and is now my behind the scenes assistant."

Genyuu did a slight bow. "Nice to meet you, young lad. I'm Yuu's childhood friend, also his wife is mine's childhood friend. Also, this has been bugging me a bit since you came…"

Masaru looked at the scimitar in his hand "Oh this?"

Genyuu shook his hand and pointed to Masaru's ear "Not the scimitar, that teddy bear in your ear! I want one!"

Masaru removed the earphone "Oh this is my latest invention, it gives me the power to hear things up to 30-meter radius even through walls. Also, I heard earlier that you want to rescue your wife. I can help."

"See...this guy can help." Yuu said, "Also Masaru, I know your main goal with that device was to hear Niiburu next room."

Masaru jumped in surprise with his face crimson red out of embarrassment. Genyuu laughed and remembered Yuu's wife little sister, Niiburu.

"Haha, the 'Rejecter'? You have to be kidding me."

"He's damn serious man, he has confessed two times already," Yuu said.

Both Yuu and Genyuu were mocking Masaru, who tried to hide in his legs. Poor guy was considered a smooth talker all his high school life, even college as he was now 22. Despite all that, he never had a girlfriend before. He never took the couple subject seriously enough as he thought all the passion he needed in his life was his hobby and career, an inventor. He had a license and was so good that a lot of companies wanted to work with him so he was mainly a freelancer.

One of the things he could share with both Genyuu and Yuu was his love for comedy and surprises. The three of them had a bizarre sense of humor (mainly Yuu and Genyuu).

As Genyuu reached the emotionally down Masaru, his phone rang. The moment he looked at the screen his smile was replaced with a dead face. He had the face of someone who bought a car and got fired from his work the next day.

Yuu saw the face of Genyuu and approached to see who was calling. He put the same face as Genyuu and hurried to launch the phone to the nearest sofa he could find.

"What the hell guys, why the face?" Masaru was puzzled, he knew Yuu's expressions were sometimes over the top but this time was new.

"It's your wife Yuu…" Genyuu whispered

"She must not know this….she must not know this...she must n-" Yuu repeated the same thing over and over again as Genyuu hurried to Masaru and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Masaru we start moving now!" He picked up the frozen solid Yuu like a pole and walked towards the door. "Bring all the spy stuff you can ASAP!"

Masaru didn't understand what was happening, but still, he nodded and hurried to his room, he wanted to test a lot of things after all.

Meanwhile in a nearby park was Katsumi sitting on a bench alongside a curly blond guy. While she was resting her head in her palms showing she was bored as hell, the other guy was talking nonstop with a merry face. Suddenly three silhouettes appeared next to them.

"Hey, Katsumi tired of waiting?" Takashi waved interrupting the curly guy.

"You took yo-WHAT THE HELL!" Katsumi raised her head and looked towards the 3 new guys but shouted in surprise. "Why are you dressed like that?!"

Takashi, Keitaro and their friend Kaemon were all dressed in a Turtle costume. While Keitaro seemed embarrassed and wanting to die, both Takashi and Kaemon were smiling like little kids

"This is our tradition de gozaru" Kaemon, the long haired guy said.

"You see" Takashi put a serious face "ever since we met 10 years ago, both Kaemon and I shared out love for turtles; then as Keitaro said one day 8 years ago, we started cosplaying as turtles since then."

Katsumi tried to hide her face "Just...how old are you guys?"

"We're 18 and I didn't suggest that seriously," Keitaro said.

"Who the hell are you guys interrupting our date in the park! piss off!" The guy next to Katsumi was pissed and gave a menacing look to Keitaro.

"Who is this shitty brat here?" Keitaro looked down on the guy, that made him angrier.

"Oh he's a friend of mine, Akiyama Kano is his name. He is the same age as you guys." Katsumi pointed

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Oshiro Kaemon. I like turtles and am-" Kaemon stretched his hand but Kano slapped it off.

"I'm not going to get friendly with you weaklings, leave us be." Kano's face was getting angrier by the moment.

Takashi then bumped his palm with his fist as if he had an idea and smiled. "Then how about a fight?"

"Oh! Kano is strong. If I recall correctly, he one sidedly took down a bikers gang a month ago you know?" Katsumi smiled

"Oh, I want to see that. YOU!" Takashi pointed his turtle arm towards Kano. "Join our team."

Keitaro stepped in front. "He seems weak. I'll handle this without sweating."

The moment Keitaro stretched his arms, Kano inhaled a lot of air as pipes grew from his joints. In a split second, he disappeared and appeared right behind Keitaro.

"The fuck you said!?"

Kano's speed took Keitaro by surprise. Before he could guard he received an air propelled kick in the back and was sent towards the bushes.

Kano spat to the ground showing disgust. "Little bitch thinks he's strong"


	9. Chapter 9: Their Objective

Keitaro was sent flying due to Kano's air propelled kick. When Kano looked towards Takashi and Kaemon, he expected them to lose their temper or attack him before he could react. However, when he saw them they were having tea alongside Katsumi.

"You think he won?" Katsumi asked

"Nah, Keitaro is really strong, he won't go down easily."

Kano was the one to lose his temper. "You shits! We're battling here!" he crouched ready to jump towards them.

*Splat* The moment he jumped towards them, Kaemon used his quirk to raise a wall from the ground. Kano crashed against the wall making Katsumi laugh.

"You should be aware of your opponent de gozaru," Kaemon said.

"I already beat his sorry a-" Kano was saying as Takashi pointed towards the sky where a small car was floating. "You must be shitting me."

The car suddenly fell from the air. It wasn't so high up, but it was near Kano. He saw the car closing distance and inhaled air.

*Crash!* The car crashed into the ground. Before it hit Kano, he managed to jump sideways helped by the pipes in his joints.

"This is crazy" Kano was panting due to the sudden effort he had to make to evade the now burning in flames car.

"It seems you are not that weak after all" Keitaro emerged from the bushes behind the bench while patting himself in order to remove the dust in his clothes.

Katsumi stood up and walked towards the middle of the guys. "Okay guys, that's all for today!"

Takashi pouted "aww I wanted to see more of Keitaro tan"

Kaemon looked at his surroundings and grabbed his chin. "Smart girl, a fight in a local park summons onlookers, so the police may be on their way."

Katsumi grabbed the hands of both fighters and raised them up. "Don't mind about the details but we all are making a team! We are going to be called The Enlightened from now on. Let's be friends!"

"That's a weird name" Keitaro said

"I like how it sounds!" Takashi smiled while Kaemon nodded.

The first reunion from The Enlightened ended soon. Due to the fight, they didn't discuss their first plan or their ideals. They just formed a team out of the blue and scattered after exchanging contacts. They didn't want to attract some attention after all.

The next day near the police station. Genyuu, Yuu, and Masaru were lying on the roof of a building with their sleeping bags.

Masaru yawned "Guys wake up, the target is on the move"

He tried to wake his companions. However, all his efforts were futile as they were snoring and fast asleep.

Last night they arrived at the building they now lie. With one of Masaru's new inventions, the spy bee (a tiny metal drone in the shape of a bee that had a little camera and GPS attached), they managed to surveil the movements of the kidnappers. Their targets had a night shift in the police station so they decided to sleep.

Masaru was the first to wake up as their targets began to move, getting ready to leave the station. Masaru tried all the basic things to wake the guys up; however, despite shouting, slapping and using water, the guys were still asleep. Even worse they said 5 more minutes mom at the same time while sleeping.

Masaru saw on his phone that the guys were ready to head out and he got desperate. He searched his backpack and found a small box with two cables attached to it.

Without time to think he attached one cable to each guy and then activated the box.

*Bzzzt* a big shock of electricity woke Genyuu and Yuu up. Instead of being angry both of them laughed as it was the first time they were awoken like that.

"Hahaha" Genyuu laughed "That was fun. What's for breakfast Masaru?"

"The targets are moving guys!" he shouted.

"Man I wanted pancakes, also why did we sleep on a roof…"Yuu yawned and pointed to his left. "You know there's a hotel next door right?"

"We're spies now Yuu, we must not raise suspicion" Genyuu bluntly said.

Yuu nodded and rushed to the fire stairs alongside Genyuu. Masaru, on the other hand, stood frozen solid. It's not like it wasn't cool to sleep on a roof, but if he had to choose, he wouldn't hesitate to sleep in a comfy bed instead of a sleeping bag.

After regaining composure, he followed the two guys through the fire stairs. The moment they reached the ground he saw the two Rioters entering a car, probably heading to their base.

"We must not lose them! Follow me" Genyuu said running from the alley to the street. "We will take the spy transport!"

Meanwhile in another place in the city.

"So? where are you?" a voice was heard talking over the phone.

"Huh? Not going to say hello?" a girl's voice was heard on the other side.

"I want to know if you're executing your part accordingly, Toga"

"Of course I am, Tomura." Toga said. "But there are going to be a few inconveniences."

"..."

Nothing was heard, only a small scratch sound on the neck of the man was felt.

Toga let a short sigh out "However, it can work if I use my quirk a little differently."

"Don't be reckless." Tomura said. "What's his status?"

"He's heavily guarded, only 4 people are allowed to enter the chamber. These guys are insanely guarded, 4 big scary looking guys walk alongside them; if someone else tries to enter the chamber or get near these guys, they become a target. This is the second disguise I'm using currently."

"But can you get him out?"

"Nope-" Toga said bluntly "However, we can get in as a team."

"You know how would we be treated if we all riot in there?"

"Oh come on Tomura," Toga smiled "it's not like you don't want to take down Tartarus right? Also, I know a way to counter all these guys."

Tomura let out a small laugh "Haha, we will get ready then."

Turning back to Genyuu; he was smiling with pride, on the other side both Masaru and Yuu faces resembled those of tricked men.

"You know…" Masaru said. "I had high hopes when you mentioned the spy transport, but-"

"I know," Genyuu smiled "this is 100% undetectable."

"THIS IS A FRIGGIN BUS!" Masaru lost it and shouted.

All three of them were on a public bus, Masaru was sitting next to Genyuu, while in the line in front of them was Yuu alongside an old lady. Yuu was slightly laughing, as he remembered how his childhood friend behavior was.

Despite the humorous take of Genyuu, he was right. Nobody would suspect of them trailing the Rioters in a bus. They had the advantage as the spy bee invention from Masaru was with the so called heroes. They knew their location, but it was strange...

"Hey Masaru, aren't bad guys supposed to rendezvous in a shady place?" Genyuu said

Masaru looked at the location of their targets on his phone. "You're right, it doesn't make sense but every time I look they are headed towards the central police tower."

Minutes later and after taking another bus, they arrived at the center of the city. They were in front of the central police tower sitting in the park. They were simulating a scene where 3 friends were having a picnic, except for the speakers attached to Masaru's cell and a burnt out car. They had it all: the striped mat, the jute basket, and the sandwiches. Everything brought by Genyuu. How did he get all of it? It remains a mystery.

"I have no idea what the hell are we doing now." Masaru was nearly at his limit, he liked both guys but if it wasn't for their wives, their jokes would never end.

"Masaru…" Genyuu said with a serious face. "We are spies now, we must not raise suspicion. A picnic is a perfect disguise."

"Genyuu is right," Yuu said and grabbed Masaru's shoulders. "Masaru, what would you do if you were in Niburu's closet when she's changing?"

Masaru's expression turned blank "Nono, that won't hap-"

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO!?"

"I WOULD BE AS SILENT AS A CORPSE!" Masaru shouted his heart out.

"I see…" Yuu let Masaru go. "You are still a closet pervert Masaru…"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Masaru shouted. "Aren't we here supposed to be spy-mrfgh!"

Yuu quickly covered Masaru's mouth as he heard a voice through the speakers. Quickly they put Masaru's phone in the middle of them. They saw a room elegantly decorated with a luxurious desk with an empty chair. In a sofa near the desk was Haru, comfortable sitting there with snacks and tea in front of her.

"Are you comfortable Mrs. Maboroshi?" a low voice was heard.

"I would like to be freed, otherwise I'm going to call the police."

"Nono, even if you do that won't work."

"Listen to me…" Haru's voice sounded threatening. "If you don't release me now, I'm going to eventually escape, and when I do that, your hero association, your name and everything related to you are going to be destroyed. I will legally kill you all."

Masaru froze when he heard the words coming out of Haru's mouth. Aside from her name resembling beauty, she had quite the temper. She even threatened her kidnappers! Masaru was thinking who would be that crazy until he remembered she was Genyuu's wife. That alone solved his last question.

"Wow you're scary." the voice said.

The door suddenly began to open as a big, well-toned man entered alongside a slim one.

"I'm really sorry for the inconveniences ma'am, we are the underground organization Rioters sub leaders," the slender man talked and pointed towards the big guy "this is Oshiro and my name is Matsuhita."

"What do you guys want?"

Seeing her surrounded now by 3 guys, Haru knew her means of escape were close to zero.

The man identified as Matsuhita got closer to the desk and looked towards the empty chair.

"I want you to assist us in releasing our leader."

Haru didn't get what were they saying. If they wanted legal support, like hell would they get it. On the other side, the other option was her quirk, she possessed some kind of portal quirk but she never used it to transport more than 5 people at once. If they wanted to do a jailbreak with only 5 guys, they would surely fail.

"Where is your leader held?"

She wanted answers, it's not like it was impossible to set someone free by force. After all, it was a society with quirks, the impossible was something from long ago.

Matsuhita turned to face Haru and made a smile only a madman could nail.

"Tartarus."

It was impossible now, Tartarus was the prison with the highest security in the country. Hell, maybe even the world. Rumour said that if All Might wanted to break free he would need more than his maximum effort to do it.

"You must be crazy" Haru felt a chill thinking about how suicidal was that.

"Not at all ma'am…" he got closer to Haru "We know that your quirk is a portal type one...also that you can transport up to 5 people to a place you have visited before."

Now everything began to take shape in Haru's head. They wanted to get her in Tartarus, to transport people inside. But they still will be 5 people at the most.

"What can you do with only 5-"

"Only 5 people?" Matsuhita chuckled. "We have already 15 people inside. Yo Oshiro, any news from your team?"

The big guy took out his cell phone and began checking something as if "We have Himura, Sasaki, and Abe inside. All three of them are guarding the hero killer Stain, our leader and some guy called All For One."

"Oh, you've displayed your 3 captains?"

"This is the beginning of our rise to power after all. Our leader is key, we must succeed here."

These guys were dead serious by infiltrating Tartarus. She remembered once that a coworker put someone there. A guy blamed for revolution impulses with the tendency of terrorism. She was thankful that a guy like that was in a high-security prison. She thought that every bad guy must rot in prison, completely isolated from society.

"I won't help, you psychos!" Haru's resolution was strong. She became a lawyer in order to make justice prevail after all.

A door opened as a guy dressed as a police captain entered.

"Just the man we wanted." Oshiro smiled.

The policeman approached towards Matsuhita and did a small bow "Sorry for being late, Matsuhitasama."

"Don't worry Ikaruga, your timing couldn't be better." he pointed towards Haru. "Use your quirk on that woman, she won't cooperate peacefully after all."

"For sure"

Ikaruga took of his globe and some kind of blue smoke appeared out of his naked hand. He got closer towards Haru who began trembling in fear. The moment she inhaled some smoke, Ikaruga covered his hand again with the glove.

"It's done sir, she will comply now." Ikaruga said.

Haru's expression was lifeless. She resembled a puppet waiting for orders.

"Excellent job, Ikaruga" Matsuhita got closer to Haru. "Let me ask you again ma'am...will you aid us in our plans?"

"I will" Haru's voice sounded lifeless, her threatening tone from before completely disappeared as she now was sitting emotionless on the sofa.

"Good" Matsuhita clapped his hand "We'll begin in 3 days. Ikaruga, gather the other 2 captains!"

"Yes, sir!"


	10. Chapter 10: Idiots that need a brain

The story so far:

Genyuu and his two friends learned that the Rioters wanted to break into Tartarus in order to release their leader, for that purpose they sedated Haru.

On the other side, the villain alliance began to make their move as well with Toga already inside Tartarus.

Villains are on the move, a new is formed, the police and the heroes are implied.

What will happen from now on?

When will Midoriya wake up?

The afternoon came to an end before planned. Back in Yuu's apartment; Genyuu and Yuu were sitting in the living room with both arms crossed. They never expected this turn of events. The police were implied in this kidnapping and even worse they were planning a jailbreak.

What about Haru? She suddenly changed her decision and accepted their request. Even worse, it was Tartarus. Who the hell would think of getting someone out of there by force? Genyuu and Yuu knew they were buffoons 82% of the time, but they weren't crazy. Not entirely crazy. Okay, they knew they were crazy but this was different.

"You know?" Masaru appeared with various files and placed them on the table. "I'm a genius even at gathering info."

"What's this?" Yuu asked.

Genyuu grabbed his chin. "Probably his plans for successfully peeking at Niiburu"

"Or maybe he printed his fanfics"

"Maybe a collection of famous people nudes?"

"Nonono. I'm sure they are sex toys blueprints. He's an inventor remember?"

"Damn right you are, Yuu!"

"LIKE HELL THEY ARE!"

Masaru who was frowning his eyebrow, trying to contain himself exploded.

After a short moment, he breathed normally and opened the files.

"These contain key info about the guys that belong to that Rioters team"

After hearing Masaru, Yuu and Genyuu grabbed the files. In them they found as follows:

Subleaders:

Oshiro

Height: 2.00 meters

Quirk: Gigantification (can grow up to 15 meters)

Affiliation: Hero

Codename: Big-O

Matsushita

Height: 1.82 meters

Quirk: Shadow form (can convert some parts of his body or whole of it into shadow)

Affiliation: Hero

Codename: Phantom

Other Key members

Himura

Height: 1.80 meters

Quirk: flame form (convert into fire)

Affiliation: Prison police

Sasaki

Height: 1.79 meters

Quirk: Barrier

Affiliation: Prison police

Abe

Height: 1.78 meters

Quirk: Fast shot (can throw objects up to 320 km/h)

Affiliation: Prison police

Kimura

Height: 1.79 meters

Quirk: Wood creation (can create trees if water nearby)

Affiliation: Intelligence Dpt.

Ikaruga

Height: 1.80

Quirk: inhibitor smoke (from his body he can emit a sedative vapor)

Affiliation: Police

Nobuna

Height: 1.92 meters

Quirk: shock absorption

Affiliation: Intelligence Dpt.

"Wow, Masaru!" Yuu said as he finished reading all the files. "You sure are a stalker!"

"That's all you have to say?"

"Their quirks are strong?" Yuu guessed.

"That and they're from the police and heroes side. But they miss something"

"A first name?" Genyuu asked

"Nah...I only got their last names in order to remain undetected." Masaru got a red colored file from behind him.

"Whoa! Where do I buy one like those!" Yuu said.

"Their leader is what we must worry about...he's beyond dangerous."

He opened the file and aside from the classified watermarks, they could only read:

Hyde Mike

Foreigner

Height: 1.92 meters

Quirk: Wrath (when angry, every physical attribute gains a boost, the more damage he sustains, the more powerful he gets)

Affiliation: Classified, imprisoned for terrorism

Codename: Ares

Genyuu and Yuu ceased their jokes. Their faces lost color as they read the profile of this guy...regarding Masaru, he was their leader right? Some hours ago they heard he was in Tartarus right? Isn't Tartarus the place where people were sent to disappear? He was imprisoned for terrorism...in a hero society and those guys wanted to take him out...this looked bad.

"Heyooo-" The door opened as a beautiful purple haired girl entered from it. She was dressed in casual clothes and carried a small purse with her. "Are you guys ok?"

"Oh...Niburu" Yuu faintly said. "Hello…"

"Why the long faces?" she took a seat on the sofa next to Masaru

"Actu-" Genyuu was about to say something but Masaru quickly jumped towards him and covered his mouth.

"Don't say a word to her" he whispered to Genyuu's ear.

"You guys are acting weird." Niburu stretched a bit while yawning. "Nevermind, I'm going to sleep"

They waited till they heard a door closing sound and finally relaxed.

"Please, I would love not to involve Niburu in this" Masaru bowed his head. "I think we can pull this through only the 3 of us, but only if we have a little more time."

"I can make gadgets that will help us recover Haru. I know I can"

"Even now that the guys had sedated her, I can find a way to get her back to normal!"

Genyuu and Yuu didn't make a sound as Masaru felt he was getting cornered.

"I know this is asking for the impossible, but I want to be of use. Even if is illegal, I think we can pull this through. I can think of a plan to make it possible!"

The door opened again, this time a beautiful brunette lady appeared from it.

"What's this reunion?" she asked

"Sis sis!" Niburu appeared standing behind the sofa out of nowhere. "Somebody kidnapped Haru!"

"Oh, you have to be-" Genyuu was saying until a thread caught him and Yuu and pulled them towards the lady that recently appeared.

"Is that right?" She asked

Genyuu averted his gaze "W-w-well…"

"Why me, Shizuka" Yuu barely said

"You idiots better explain now."

Just as Shizuka demanded answers, both Yuu and Genyuu put all the effort they saved through their lives into the explanation. At first, it was among the three of them, but now Shizuka and even Niburu, her little sister, knew. The first reaction from Shizuka was to cross her arms and think for a moment before she could talk.

"So...why aren't we going to save her?" Shizuka said

"We can't," Masaru said. "At the moment she is heavily guarded and if we civilians try to act on our own, they would suppress us and we could go to jail."

"Then…" Niburu raised her hand. "What if we act during the jailbreak?"

"That may work…" Masaru said. "We have a tracking device near them. The moment they move we can move as well."

"Haru's quirk is called portal…" Genyuu said. "She can open a gate between a place she has visited before and her actual place. The portal lasts for 2 minutes or until she deactivates it. Her current limit is to transport 5 people."

"So we have two options regarding her rescue." Shizuka grabbed a piece of paper and began writing.

"First option is to rescue her during her first visit to the place. The second one is to rescue her in the middle of the jailbreak."

Shizuka saw that they had the first part covered but some details were missing.

"Where are they taking her by the way?" Niburu raised her hand.

"Tartarus," both Genyuu and Yuu said at the same time.

"..."

"..."

The room fell into silence, only Genyuu and Yuu could be seen smiling. Shizuka took a deep breath and continued.

"Okay our last and only alternative is to rescue her in the middle of chaos." she sighed and scratched the first option in the paper. "Now let's write what we have in our favor."

She looked towards Genyuu and began writing while speaking. "Genyuu, your quirk is illusion vapor, you can put people into a dream the moment they breathe that. Also, your physical abilities are barely above average."

"Following with Yuu," she looked at her husband. "Your quirk is called seal. You write something and wait from 2 to 20 seconds for it to activate. Also, your physical prowess is just like Genyuu's."

"Oh oh!" Niburu raised her hand. "I'm good at athletics and my quirk is called cloaking. I can turn invisible if I hold my breath."

"M-Mine is Recycle." Masaru blushed after he felt Niburu getting closer to him. "I can obtain materials from any non living objects. I'm not very athletic but I'm smart."

The only one left was Shizuka, who let out a deep sigh. "I am better than Yuu physically but slightly worse than my little sis here. Also, I can somehow throw a thread that may adhere itself to every surface. It's relatively strong and can stretch up to 20 meters."

With that, everyone knew what their quirks were. The overly happy duo was mocking Masaru for being a stereotypical nerd. Niburu laughed as well, which made Masaru blush and want to go to bed. Shizuka then used her quirk and caught both guys. She pulled and both of them collided against each other hitting their heads.

"You are only idiots on earth whose quirks need a brain and they don't have the latter"

"We are sowwy" Both guys shed tears seeing Shizuka angry.

"Anyways" Shizuka sighed. "My best friend is being held captive...Masaru, you and I will make the plan."

4 days after that, in a hospital during the night...

"It has been a long week without you man."

Kaminari sighed while standing next to Midoriya. Alongside him were Kendou, Ashido, and Uraraka. This day marked the first week since Midoriya was lying in that bed. During that week, team C had it rough against team A and team H. They managed to somehow pull a draw after losing at the last moment against team H. But they felt bad, even with Shinsou help as a temporary member they couldn't win any of those battles.

Kendou had to act as their temporary leader. She was grateful that they hadn't had to face Bakugo, Kirishima or Todoroki until that moment, but she knew they were going to face them sooner than later. It's not like she doubted her ability as a leader, but she felt she could do more. Team B (Bakugo), Team D (Todoroki) and Team F (Kirishima) won all their matches, the only thing left for them was to win all remaining battles.

"We're doing our best Deku" Uraraka smiled. "One way or another we still have a chance."

"Oh, Uraraka but he doesn't know!"

Kaminari remembered that before their second battle began there was an announcement of a prize to the team with the best performance.

"Wouldn't it be nice to get that prize and share it with Midoriya?" Mina smiled.

"Yeah, let's get it and share it! Go team C!" Uraraka cheered

"Haha" Kendou chuckled seeing her teammates trying to act normal.

-

One week ago, back at Midoriya's head, he found himself in a meadow standing next to a giant torch. Everywhere he looked was completely covered in green. It didn't matter where did he look, it was green, a solitary meadow where the only one there was himself.

So...I died huh? Midoriya took a seat and lowered his head.

I'm really pathetic...All Might trusted me and I died.

He looked up remembering the first time he met All Might. It was a dream come true, his idol in front of him saved him from a villain and even gave him his autograph in that old tattered Campos notebook of his. It wasn't enough, he knew he was being selfish but his dream became his obsession, he wanted to be a hero and the number one was in front of him. Talk about luck! At first, he hesitated but he then asked if he could be a hero.

That moment I learned the drawbacks of being a hero...the pain...the death risk…

After his dream was rejected, he stood there...quirkless and without nothing but an impossible dream. He began walking without thinking and found himself in the middle of a crowd watching a confrontation between heroes and the villain from before.

I remember that time...Kacchan was in trouble and without thinking I jumped…

That's right...Nobody acted, heroes were lamenting their compatibility and cursing their luck while Kacchan was suffering. He remembered his teary face the moment he jumped into action. You looked like you were asking for help… It was thanks to All Might that both him and Kacchan were saved. That same afternoon, All Might found him and told him his long awaited words.

You can be a hero

He...a qurikless guy could become one. No matter the cost, even if it was crazy he would still do it. He was thankful that All Might helped him train, he made him a proper vessel, so that he could receive One For All. Training his heart out he received the quirk. After that he applied to UA, the entrance exam was disastrous but he managed to get in...his dream began to take shape.

After that I made friends for the first time...All Might trusted me and gave me more responsibilities hoping that one day I could become the next symbol of peace.

Images of his classmates appeared in his head as well as All Might saying how he always exceeded his expectations. Images from Gran Torino helping him, the Kamino battle, the provisional license and his job application at Nighteye's office came to him.

It has been a good life…

The last thing to come to his mind was his mom dying in front of him...he was a hero but couldn't save her. He remembered how when he regained consciousness he was facing a very powerful guy. His body was badly wounded, but his friends couldn't do a thing. It was a do or die moment for him. If he used One For All full power he might have a chance but the moment he jumped he felt the pain taking over his consciousness.

I see...that was the last time I used it.

Midoriya was happy that his last use of the quirk given to him was for a good objective. He wanted to save those guys that went after him. He always wanted friends after all.

Deku kun

Midoriya kun

Midoriya heard the voice of the first friends he got at UA, small tears fell from his eyes as he remembered their faces. More images of their classmates came into his mind as well as the people who trusted him, before realizing, he was lying on the floor weeping uncontrollably.

"I wanted to become a hero...I want to return to them…"

Midoriya knew he could do nothing now, he believed he was dead. This year has been the happiest in his entire life, he didn't want to wake up from that dream. He wanted to keep living it.

You know...Midoriya heard a voice As the ninth inheritor you're a crybaby.

Midoriya opened his eyes in awe. He looked towards the torch and saw himself in the fire while smiling.

Don't fret man, I'm you

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Midoriya yelled his heart out.

This is going to be a looong week… The image in the fire facepalmed himself You know, we're alive...


	11. Chapter 11: Return

Back at Midoriya's hospital room, Kendou was sitting next to his bed. The moment the other guys went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, she decided to stay there for a bit. She looked slightly depressed.

"You know…" Her voice was barely audible. "I always thought I was a good leader...I've never doubted my abilities...but seeing we had to eventually face monsters like Bakugo or Todoroki gave me the creeps"

"..."

"Haha...I don't know why I was expecting you to wake up and motivate me or the like" Kendou tried her best to laugh. It was true that Todoroki and Bakugo were really powerful, one of the reasons she couldn't concentrate well until now was the thought of having to face them as they were now. Kendou raised her head and turned to look towards Midoriya.

"I remember your fight against Todoroki...you injured yourself pretty badly and were against a massive display of power from the get-go."

She looked down again this time clenching her fists.

"However you didn't back down against him...you even forced him to use his full power. To be honest I think that was pretty cool."

"I don't know how to put this...but I was glad when I was in your team. I hoped to learn more from a guy like you."

Kendou blushed a bit after realizing what she just said, she chuckled a bit after that.

"It's funny how a guy who looked so plain could be so cool in the end right?"

"Haha"

Kendou heard a faint laugh next to her...she opened her eyes as big as plates and looked towards Midoriya who was slightly laughing and opening his eyes slowly. She hurried to her cell phone and began dialing Uraraka while pressing non stop a small button in order to call the nurse.

"I thought...I was dead" Midoriya voice began to gain color, while his eyes slowly painted a crying Kendou next to him.

"Huh?...What's wrong?"

After a short moment, the door slammed open with the rest of his teammates rushing in.

"DEKUUUUUUU" Uraraka was crying and hurried next to his friend alongside Kaminari and Mina.

"Hey, guys…" Midoriya smiled "Good to see you again"

An hour after Midoriya woke up, Recovery girl was called by emergency. The moment she arrived she analyzed Midoriya's condition and after using her quirk she talked to the doctor in charge to release the boy. Before leaving, she gave Midoriya a change of clothes she brought from UA, as she knew the events that happened before. In the shorts she gave him, there was a small letter inside one of the pockets. Midoriya was curious about the content and quickly began to read the paper.

 _Dear young Midoriya,_

 _If you're reading this it means you have finally woken up. Congrats for coming back young one, I guess this time you had to put your thoughts in order so you could return._

 _I'm happy for you and for your friends. In the time you were gone everyone was down so be sure to hug and comfort them when you see them, it's a hero trait to be able to comfort people._

 _Anyways, if you want to talk you can count on me. I may not be the number one hero anymore but I can give you a piece of advice!_

 _Yours,_

 _All Might_

Midoriya finished reading the letter and got out from the bathroom, Uraraka was waiting for him outside and he remembered All Might words and hurried to hug her causing her a gigantic blush.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-deku?" Uraraka didn't know if she should return the hug or not.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Uraraka!"

"N-n-no... it's good to have you back"

Uraraka relaxed and returned the hug from Midoriya, she placed her head on his chest and felt his heart pounding. The sound of it help her realize this wasn't a dream, he was back. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Oh, Uraraka you don't waste a single moment huh?" Mina entered smirking and got close to Uraraka, who buried her face in Midoriya's grasp out of sheer embarrassment.

"Guys, I'm sorry as well!" Midoriya extended his arm towards Mina, Kaminari and Kendou forming a group hug among them.

"Haha what's the matter man?" Kaminari was the only one who didn't blush as he found the

situation hilarious. "I'm not gonna fall for you even if you do this y'know?"

Midoriya loosened his grip and looked perplexed at Kaminari while he felt his torso gaining heat. He looked towards the three girls, all of them with their faces as red as it could get while returning the hug. He could see Uraraka in the middle trying to sink into his chest, on his right was Kendou, who looked to the other side trying to cover her blush. Finally on his left was Mina, who was smiling and laughing finding the situation funny as hell.

Kaminari quickly took out his phone and took a photo of the moment, he uploaded it to the class group chat while saying " _Midoriya is back and at full throttle!"_. The moment he pressed send he felt a murderous aura surround him coming from the girls. In a split second, he went towards Midoriya and whispered.

"Hey man, I like that you care about us but don't do that again. Someone might die"

Midoriya laughed as Kaminari tried his best to calm down the girls. After a while, they were on their way to UA with Midoriya testing his motor skills and his reflexes, since he lied on a bed for the past week. A long trip was in front of him as he also wanted to know the news from the class.

On another side of the city Katsumi was finally entering her room with a tired expression on her face. It has been a tiresome week for her; work has been busy as she had two gigs. This time it was different as in her crowd she managed to identify Kano, Takashi, Keitaro and Kaemon alongside their friend, Chiyo, a very cute girl.

During that time their newly formed group, The Enlightened had only a main goal: change society; however, they were all busy with work and study so it was a tough week to meet. Katsumi couldn't hold it anymore and she grabbed her phone and created a group chat with all of her new companions in it.

 _Orange (Katsumi) 8:20 pm:_

 _Hey guys! So what are we gonna do now?_

 _Turbo (Kano) 8:20 pm:_

 _Katsumi is right! Do you guys really want to change this society?_

 _Commander (Keitaro) 8:23 pm_

 _Don't rush into things brat._

 _Commander 8:23 pm_

 _We are gathering resources on our own, you should prepare for our first plan._

 _Orange 8:25 pm:_

 _But what is our first plan!?_

 _Turtles (Kaemon) 8:26 pm_

 _I'm here with Takashi dono. He says we are going to pummel a small organization implied in blackmail against companies and people._

 _Orange 8:27 pm:_

 _Shouldn't we tell the police or the heroes?_

 _Turtles 8:28 pm:_

 _Not happening, heroes are involved in this as well as the police._

 _Turbo 8:28 pm:_

 _Those bastards_

 _Commander 8:29 pm:_

 _Chiyo, how is going on your side?_

 _Flowers (Chiyo) 8:50 pm:_

 _Sorry, just got my phone_

 _Flowers 8:50 pm:_

 _I've tracked the guys a bit using some device a freelancer made for my company. Can confirm the heroes presence._

 _Flowers 8:51 pm:_

 _Also, they are aiming for something bigger this time. They are planning to do a bank heist tomorrow at 3pm._

 _Turtles 8:55 pm:_

 _Takashi dono says we need to pummel them before they act._

 _Commander 8:57 pm:_

 _Tell him to eat shit. We will act in two teams. One will stop them after they succeed their heist and the other one will bring the party to their base._

 _Turtles 8:58 pm:_

 _Takashi dono says You're so mean Keitaro tan_

 _Turbo 8:58 pm:_

 _Who died and made you the leader?_

 _Commander 8:58 pm:_

 _You're right brat. I alone will wipe their base out. Any objections?_

 _Turbo 8:59 pm:_

 _Heh...let's teach those pricks a lesson._

 _Turtles 9:00 pm:_

 _Takashi dono says: "Okay guys, let's kick their asses!"_

Katsumi put her phone down and went to take a bath. Inside the tub she looked at her hand and gave it the form of a crescent shaped blade.

 _So tomorrow I'm going to face villains huh?_

Katsumi had her doubts. Of course she was scared, she never thought of facing villains or using her quirk to battle. Her quirk was called shaping, she could give any form she liked to any part of her body. It was a multi purpose quirk with high capacity for battle, yet she never wanted to be in one.

Katsumi turned her hand back to normal and slapped her cheeks back.

 _No! You must not be scared Katsumi! These guys are corrupt, you will help change society and make it better!_

 _Also…I hope they don't offer much resistance, tomorrow my shift begins at 6pm._

Despite her lack of interest in attending customers, she was considered the main reason people visited the maid cafe she worked at. For that motive, her boss paid her more only if she arrived on time.

She got out of the shower and walked towards her night table. In it was a teddy bear she once bought with her parents as a kid. Next to it was a picture of her as a kid with her parents, they were all smiling in front of a Ferris wheel.

 _That day was the last time I saw my parents…_

She grabbed the picture and lied down in bed. She closed her eyes and remembered that day in her dream.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a nice day of spring. A young Katsumi was walking alongside her parents in a theme park. It was her 13th birthday, the happiest day of the year for her and even better, her dad and mom took a day off just to be with her.

She went to every attraction she could. It has been a long time since she went to a theme park so she wanted to try everything. First she went to the carousel, what an amazing ride that was. She rode a cart one alongside her parents. Her parents laughed about her being overly happy for a carousel ride. She got out and wanted to ride again but her dad convinced her not to, not because he got dizzy (that was one of the reasons), but because she said she wanted to try everything.

Katsumi pouted and walked towards the next attraction, but she stopped halfway in front of a shop.

"Mom mom!" she pulled her mother's arm "let's get in!"

Katsumi pulled her mother with her and entered the shop. In it were a lot of fantasy merchandise. She found dresses that would make her look like a princess, stuffed animals from tiny as a keychain to big as a person, posters of her favorite tv characters and more stuff she never thought existed but wanted.

Katsumi rushed towards a light blue dress and looked at it with her eyes shining like the sun.

"Dad!" she looked at her father who was expecting this.

"Oh no…" he whispered to himself as soon as he saw her daughter wanting that dress.

"Oh, miss it seems you like that dress" a female clerk came to the scene and smiled towards little Katsumi "want to look like a princess to your crush?"

She gave her a foxy smile to Katsumi, she blushed like never before just as she remembered a boy she was interested in her school.

"W-well i-it's not like I have a c-crush on him"

She tried her best to cover her red face making her parents and the clerk laugh. It was a strange love, she was probably the most popular girl in her middle school, not only because of her looks but also because of her bright and funny personality. She even had some guys wanting to go out with her, but she rejected them all. Some of them were even considered as idols by her friends, nonetheless she rejected them without hesitation. Her friends asked her the other day why did she do that and while looking towards a black haired boy in front of her she replied _I'm not into them._

 _What if he sees me like this?_ Katsumi thought remembering her crush.

"Haha, my little sister is just like her" the clerk laughed seeing Katsumi.

"Oh, how old is she?" Katsumi's mom asked

"She turns 14 this year. She's in high school at Chiba prefecture and boy, you must see her face when I ask her about her crush. It's amazing"

"She also attends the same school!" Katsumi's mother was quickly becoming friends with the young clerk while Katsumi jumped towards her father.

She hugged him and crossed her hands behind his back, using her quirk to turn them into locks.

"Dad...please" she tightened her grip giving her father a tough time trying to breathe.

"I...will…" he barely said and his daughter set him free. After 5 minutes Katsumi got out of the store with her father carrying a shopping bag.

It was a marvelous day, she even got over her fear of roller coasters and even began to love them.

The day came to an end and before Katsumi knew it was nighttime. She was walking to the parking lot talking about what a great day it was with her parents. She thanked them so many times already that they didn't know if they should record an "anything for you hon' " audio.

The parking lot was almost empty as they probably were one of the last to leave. After walking for a minute they saw their car from afar. However, the sound of another one came from behind as a minivan appeared and parked in front of them blocking their way.

3 tall guys step out from the vehicle. The second tallest took a step forward.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana...long time no see"

Katsumi parents froze by looking at the face of the man who spoke. Katsumi's dad tried to cover his wife and daughter with his arm while his wife embraced her daughter.

"Katsumi," her daughter mom whispered "run away as fast as you can." she gave her the shopping bag from before "go to grandma...tell her we're sorry."

Katsumi was speechless, she didn't understand a thing.

"Katsumi!" her dad shouted making her regain composure.

Katsumi fled as fast as she could. She didn't turn her back. She wanted to turn and see her parents but this guy who appeared before them gave her the creeps. She knew he was bad news, she ran and called 911 asking for help. She yelled "Hero" from her heart.

"Oh...she fled" the big guy saw how Katsumi ran for her life. "Nevermind...you know what will happen now right?"

"We won't join your fray, Hyde"

"Come on…" Hyde "Why won't you greet ol' Mike?"

"You're rotten, Hyde!" Katsumi's mother shouted.

"Well...a no is a no" Hyde shrunk his shoulders."Mmm...what to do now?"

Hyde smiled with bloodlust in his eyes. "I know...you'll die"


End file.
